


Love From Paris

by Art_Chaik



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hot, Jokes, Teasers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Chaik/pseuds/Art_Chaik
Summary: (Y/N) is a helpless teen who believes in happy endings. She lives in France and awaits patiently her knight in shining armour. Being a high school student, though, sometimes shatters her dreams and hopes with all the stress, so she has a pen-pal who lives in Paris, which is miles away from her and with his help, she finds the end of the tunnel and is able to steady her life.Even if they have never met in person, they do talk for over a year and have created a beautiful bond of friendship. Suddenly, a certain someone crashes in her life and complicates it even more than the mess it actually is. How will she react when he is suddenly on her balcony? Or if heated actions take place on a steamy night?Surprises and heavy romances are standing on her future path. More and more will greet her and nothing will ever be the same. Beware that strong emotions will be felt during this journey and now that (Y/N) decided to turn the corner, there isn't going back.Mature Contented chapters will have a warning at the beginning.





	1. Indifferent Occasion (Your P.O.V.)

Staring out of her foggy window, she counted the raindrops sliding down the thick glass providing her from the cold of the winter's afternoon.

Rain poured from the outside world, thunder cracking faintly in the distance while all the same water dripped slightly from the frame.

She always forgot to remind her mother to fix the windowsill, but it was as if she didn't want it fixed, as if that broken surface was something special.

The soft effect it was making calmed her nerves. All that studying wasn't getting on her good side. She wanted to talk to someone, let her feelings out and express her true emotions.

As if her prayers were heard, the notification bell from her computer rang, making her lose interest from the glass panel and head to her monitor's screen, which was now lit up with a small red colour.

Adri: Hey (Y/N) what's up?

She smiled at what she read, preceding to type on her keyboard.

(Y/N): I'm good, just watching rain dripping down my window. Nothing big.

_Adri is typing..._

Swirling in her chair, she got up, stretched and walked off to the kitchen to go and get a snack since she was kinda hungry. Coming back with an apple in her mouth, she sat back down, before checking whether Adrien had answered.

Adri: Oh wow, it's also raining where I live as well!

Rolling her eyes, she placed the fruit she was previously munching on a napkin next to her.

(Y/N): No surprise there, it says that it'll be raining in all of France for the day.

_Adri is typing..._

Opening a new tab on Google, she loaded YouTube, playing one of her favourites songs as she tapped her foot on the ground. Going back to the chat, she found Adrien's response awaiting to be read.

Adri: Wait WHAT!? We live in the same country? How come we haven't met up yet?

(Y/N): How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, we do live in the same country and no we can't meet up cause we live on the opposite sides of it!

Finishing up her food, she threw the remaining in the trashcan and soon enough closed her computer. Taking her phone, she threw herself on the bed, snuggling with the duvets.

Adri: You do know that I don't have a problem coming all that way to meet you right?

(Y/N): Yeah but as I always say, I'll feel guilty and then I'll want to repay you by doing the same to you so no.

With her head squishing the pillows under her, she ex-hailed softly, before focusing on the conversation she was having.

Adri: You can't say I didn't try.. anyways, I got to go, you know we both have school tomorrow. Talk to you SOON!

(Y/N): Okay, goodnight. Btw why the capitals?

Adri: Sorry, stupid autocorrect keeps changing words in capitals.

(Y/N): I feel ya! Anyway, night!

Logging out the chat room, she set her phone on flight mode, placing it next to her on her nightstand. Yawning from exhaustion, she reached for her night lamp, flickering it closed and slumping on the bed.

Just as she was about to get driven away into sleep and oblivion, a horrifying thought coursed through her mind, making her snap her eyes open and jump out of her comforters.

"Shit I have homework to do!"

 

 

"Dang (Y/N), why the bags under your eyes?" Her friend Amy questioned, inspecting her face with careful glances. "How come you look so weak today?"

Her other pal Jack also queried, pocking her cheek with his index finger. "I just did my homework last minute, nothing to worry 'bout." She yawned, trying to act as natural as she could. "That won't work." Amy mumbled and (Y/N) gaped. Did she read her mind or something?

"And we should hurry now since the bell will ring any minute and we don't want miss Knit to yell at us again." Jack interfered and they all nodded, walking up the steps. This was going to be a long day.

 

 

"(Y/N)!" The said teen quickly lifted her head from her desk, her groggy eyes snapping open to be met with an out-raged miss Knit.

"What did we say about sleeping in class?" Some kids snickered from behind her back while others were concerned about their classmate.

"Um, to not do it?" Coming out like a question made the teacher sigh in disappointment, before stretching her arm, pointing to the door. "(Y/N) just.. just go outside. You know what to do from there."

"Yes miss Knit.." Lowering her head in shame, she went to the archway, not before taking a glance at her friends, who only gave her a sour look. Closing the door from behind her, she started striding to the principal's office until she was cut off by a buzz from her pants.

Stopping in her tracks, she patted the back pocket, feeling her phone sticking slightly out of it. All this time, she was sitting on it in class. Widening her eyes, she pulled it out, swiping the lock open, only for her to find a message from her cyber-friend.

Adri: I just got sent to the principal's office for 'accidentally' falling asleep in class and then suddenly, I thought of you. Hope you aren't enjoying your lesson.

Staring amazed at the text, she smiled, before sliding the keypad open and tapping her fingers on it.

(Y/N): Is this a weird coincidence or just destiny cause I'm literally walking towards my principal.

Sending the memo, she turned off the notification button, putting it to silent mode and placing her mobile back in her pocket.

Knocking on the wooden entrance, she slid it open, popping her head inside. The headmaster only lifted his head up, taking a look at who it was, before going back to his paper-work.

"Again with the sleeping miss (L/N)?"

 

 

Getting up from the bench with her telephone in hand, she started scrambling to the school gates, waiting for her friends to come from class. As usual (Y/N) was lectured not to sleep in and not to forget homework and remember to do it the last minute.

Still messaging Adrien, she didn't realize that the people she was waiting for were actually standing right in front of her, whispering to each other. Both nodding, Amy held (Y/N) while Jack snatched her phone away, looking at the screen of her phone.

"Oi! Who told you to peak!" She squeaked, trying to squeeze her way out her friend's steel grip. "What do we have here? Oh, Amy look, it's her boyfriend." Amy in an instant had let go of (Y/N) and was suddenly by Jack's side.

Amy frowned, crossing her arms while reading some of the messages. "That's not a boyfriend. It's just her buddy Adrien. She'll never find anyone at her level." Offended by the rude comment, (Y/N) gasped irritated as she took her phone away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"To be honest, I think they'll end up together! I mean, common, look how much they talk to each other. She practically doesn't even talk that much to us!" Jack pointed out, observing Amy and ignoring (Y/N)'s comment. "That is true, but they live miles away from each other!"

Starting their way towards their houses, they kept on discussing this manner, Jack and Amy arguing about whether Adrien and (Y/N) should be together or not. Stopping at her doorstep, she cut them off, as she sharply turned around, facing them with red cheeks from embarrassment.

"Okay, you two have been having this negotiation from school. I think that's enough me for a day." Blinking at her statement, they both looked at her with kind of weirded out expressions. "That was the strangest thing that has come out of my mouth. You see, you did this to me!"

Taking a glance at each other, they both smirked quite dangerously, making the poor (H/C) headed girl back up to her door. "I-I think I should go inside. Yeah, I'll do just that. Bye guys!"

Unlocking the door without looking, she slipped inside with sonic speed. Slamming it, she rested her back on it, before listening carefully to the outside world.

Laughter cracked from the other side, making her only roll her eyes and walk into the living room. "Mum? You home?" Letting her bag fall on the floor, she goggled. "Are you dad by any chance here?" She called out, now in the kitchen.

Nothing. Just silence. "Whelp, I guess it's just me myself and I! What's for- Ohhh spaghetti!" Pulling out of the oven her plate full of pasta, she grabbed a fork from the counter. Shoving it in the food, she slumped on the couch in the living room and logged in on Netflix.

As she was about to chill, a buzz came from her bag from the other side of the room. "Uh, I'll get it later." Lifting her fork to eat, another noise was heard and she let out a frustrated sigh thinking that maybe it could be a parent or something important.

Literally crawling to her back-pack, she zipped it open to reach for her gadget. "Let's see what hidden secrets we'll discover in here!" Digging through it, she started taking out different kind of stuff out of it.

"Book, pencil, gum, crumbled up letter probably, a confession, a doughnut? I was looking for that two months ago! Is it still-ew no. Found it!" Unlocking it, she checked her messages to find-

(Y/N): Dude, you legit just interrupted me from my Netflix and Chill moment. What's your problem?

_Adri is typing..._

Groaning, she flung herself on the sofa, snuggling with the pillows and finally taking a bite out of her food.

Adri: Sorry, but you usually aren't watching Netflix at this time of the day.

(Y/N): And how do you know what time I watch Netflix? What are you, a spy or something?

Adri: Yeah I'm a secret agent that wears suits on really active missions.

(Y/N): Speaking of suits, did you check the latest news on the Ladyblog?

Adri: My friend is the creator so I listen to it all day.

(Y/N): I can't believe it! Ladybug and Chat Noir are coming to MY TOWN to sign autographs and make a speech with our mayor tomorrow! Am I dreaming?

Adri: Wait, they ARE?!

(Y/N): Hell yeah! I can't wait to see them in person. It'll be so cool! You're so lucky to have them in your city all the time. I wish we had superheroes as well.

Adri: Why don't you meet them?

(Y/N): Ha! Funny.

Adri: I'm serious! Why not? Wouldn't it be cool to meet Chat Noir?

(Y/N): Of course, it would! But there will be so many people at the organization that I won't probably be able to take a glimpse of their hair!

Adri: For how long will they be staying?

(Y/N): I don't know, two-three days? I think? I'm not sure.

Adri: Well, try at least.

(Y/N): Okay but why are you so keen for me to meet them?

Adri: I may or may not know Chat Noir...

Reading his message she almost choked on her spaghetti. Her phone fell from her hands, but she caught it just in time for it not to hit the ground.

(Y/N): YOU WHAT?!? YOU KNOW CHAT NOIR PERSONALLY?!?! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ALL THIS TIME THAT YOU KNOW A FUCKING SUPERHERO!?!?!?

Adri: Language. I didn't tell you cause I knew that this would happen.

(Y/N): You aren't playing games with me, right?

Adri: Why would I? Anyway, you should TOTALLY meet him! I want to hear a description of how you look like and what's your character in real life!

(Y/N): Not that that sounds creepy, it's just that HOW AM I GOING TO DO MISSION IMPOSSIBLE???

Adri: Just tell him your name and he'll tell you about me.

(Y/N): Okay fine, I'll try and get an autograph. But, I'm doing this for me NOT you cause I really want to meet the crime-fighting duo that keeps Paris safe by kicking ass!

Adri: I really hope you won't be swearing that much in public.

(Y/N): Oh don't worry, I'm much worse ;)

(Y/N): I gotta go, eat and for once do my homework on time.

Adri: Okie Dokie, talk to you later.

(Y/N): Bye cinnamon roll.

Letting go of her phone, she rested her forehead on her palm, thinking a bit about the whole situation that had just occurred. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day for our little (Y/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been meaning to upload this for a while now but I didn't really have the guts to do so. But since I'm suddenly feeling confident about this, I'm going to give it a shot. Tell me what you think and I'll consider updating more chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Charming Foundation (Chat/Adrien's P.O.V.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July!

Taking a deep breath, he chewed on the end of his pencil, trying to think of a way that his plan would work. Why had he said what he had said? God, he was so stupid. He literally wanted to go back in time and never have sent that text... or throw himself out of his window.

**That. Damn. Text.**

Adri: I may or may not know Chat Noir...

That ruined him.

Groaning, he laid down on his bed, shuffling with the silk covers. He just couldn't resist himself. He wanted to meet her, in person, so badly. Even if it was through Chat Noir. He had less than a day to think through what he was going to do.

He whacked himself in an attempt to think of anything, but that only left him with a red mark on his cheek.

"Slapping yourself won't really help with whatever you're dealing with, just saying..."

Of course, Plagg was going to make a sarcastic comment. Every time he could find the chance, he would always slip one out, even if it didn't make much sense in the conversation. Cursing in his palms, Adrien turned his head to the side, for only to find Plagg with his usual filthy piece of camembert, on his desk.

His upper body was now shifted upwards, so he could face him better. "Plagg you don't get it! I just told (Y/N) that I know Chat Noir!" Ruffling his neat hair, he had just managed to dishevel and stuck it up in weird directions, similar to his super persona form. Plagg rolled his eyes at his holder's reaction.

"What's the problem with that? Doesn't everyone know who Chat Noir is?" Laying on his stomach, he kept staring at Adrien's stressed-out figure, as he tiredly yawned.

"Not personally! What am I going to tell her? Am I going to be casual around her, flirt with her, show something off? I don't know!" Moaning out in despair, he fell on his soft pillows, flat faced. "You're way cooler when you're transformed." Plagg croaked, shutting his eyes for a brief second.

"Just talk to her like a normal person. She is your best friend after all!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that! Also, I could never talk to her normally when I have never met her before. I'm so gonna screw up." Crying out from the comfort of his bed made his kwami just give up on this whole conversation.

"Boy tomorrow's going to be a 'fun' day."

 

 

"Ready to leave Chat?" Ladybug's confident voice was heard and the said cat hesitantly nodded, stepping inside the private bus. The mayor was giving them a public transport so they didn't have to jump from rooftops to reach their destination. The really long way destination.

"This is such a different experience. I never thought that I'd go to cities just to sign autographs and give speeches!" Ladybug blabbed, smiling at herself. Chat only hummed, his mind elsewhere.

He had no clue what was going to happen at the celebration. He had to focus on every name he would sign and he had to make sure not to talk to a stranger and mistake anybody for (Y/N). "Hey, you okay? You are way too silent today. What did you do to the real Chat Noir?" She playfully nudged him, making him snap out of his train of thought.

"Oh it's nothing, like you said, this is something new so it's a bit strange." He smoothly lied, convincing her. Of course, he wasn't nervous to sign papers with his name. He had gotten used to it from his modelling carrier.

Her blue eyes sparkled at his words and she continued with her fantasy talk. She didn't even give a thought about him, as she knew that he was a model. The trip was going to be about five hours long so they had plenty of time to get ready for meeting all that people awaiting them.

Leaning against the covered up window, he blew on it, fogging it a bit. He smiled the slightest, his claw drawing lines on the glass. Careful enough not to scratch it, he had drawn (Y/N)'s name in a nifty calligraphy, as he kept thinking about her.

"Oh lala~! Has the Chat Noir gotten himself a lovebug?" Jumping out of his skin, he swiftly turned around to find Ladybug with a knowing sneer. Flushing a dark shade of red, he perturbed, shaking his head by her sudden comment.

"W-What!!! I-I don't have a lovebug." He damned himself in his mind for stuttering, cause that only gave him away. Her smirk only seemed to widen by his response, her pupils glancing at the window slightly.

"Then whose (Y/N)?" Quickly looking back, he gasped loudly before whipping his glove on it, erasing the name. "W-What (Y/)-(Y/N)? Whose that?" He blurted out, Ladybug smugly checking her covered up nails. "You tell me! Wasn't (Y/N) written on the glass?"

"Pffft... Ar-are you seeing things m'lady? T-There wasn't anything on the t-the glass pane." He shrugged off, trying to play it off like nothing. Shaking her head a bit, she glared at him with aggressiveness. "I'll find out who that (Y/N) is and I'll make you confess what she's for you!"

Threating him with her index finger, he steadily nodded, before she pulled back and sat on the other side of the vehicle. Letting out a relieved ex-hail, he touched his neck on the seat's cushion.

His eyes started getting drowsy and he soon fell asleep with his arms behind his head. Dreaming away, he visualized (Y/N) in all her glory. Trying to put every piece of information he had selected from the past year they had been talking, he smiled and soon dozed off.

 

 

"Chat... CHAT!" Chat sprang out of his comforter, looking around while taking out his staff. "W-What happened is everything-" "We're here!" Blinking at what he heard, he let out an 'oh', placing his weapon back on his tail. Ladybug laughed at his actions making him crimson from humiliation.

Getting up, he slightly stretched while Ladybug took a peak from under the covers on the window and sure enough, civilians were jumping up and down, chanting their names. "Let's get going then, we have a speech to make!" She ensured, walking out. Chat followed right after and shortly, cameras were flashing at them, blinding them a bit in the process.

Taking a hold of Ladybug's wrist, he guided her towards their path as he waved and winked with a dazzling smile while trying to impress the press.

Every fan screamed while others filmed what was going on.

_Alya would have liked it here._

He thought, before stepping on the podium, where the mayor of the city greeted them with a kind smile.

 

 

"-and with me and Chat Noir to protect you all, you don't have to fear anything!" Applauds erupted in the air, probably leaving them deaf after that.

Stepping on the pedestal, the mayor awkwardly chuckled at the duo, before coughing and making an announcement on the microphone.

"Thank you so much Ladybug for your reassurance! Now, in about 10 minutes our fight-crime duo will be assigning photos at our local park, so be ready!"

In no time everybody had vanished, likely to get good places at the cue for autographs. Having a small talk with the mayor, they soon were guided towards the local park and were seated on two quite uncomfortable fold-up chairs. Not wanting to seem rude, Chat gave her a fake smile, before seating down.

"You ready m'lady?" Questioning her, she nodded with an excited grin and once they agreed with the guards, the enthusiasts started barging in. Chat cracked his knuckles and they begun.

 

 

Three hours had passed and no sign of (Y/N). Starting to feel like all this excitement was pointless, a sudden cry was heard from the far back of the mob of people.

"MOVE ASIDE PEOPLE!" "GET OUT THE WAY!" "GUYS I DON'T WANNA GOOOO!"

Chat's ears perked up and both him and Ladybug looked at each other with confused faces. The swarm parted in half, opening up for two teenagers, a boy, and a girl, as they dragged from behind them a (H/C) headed girl, as it seemed that she didn't want to come that way.

Shifting his head upwards, his eyes grew large. "Oh common (Y/N), didn't Adrien want you to meet Chat Noir?" He froze hearing those names. _Adrien? (Y/N)? Chat Noir?_ His cheeks rinsing with a rosy colour, he soon realized that _that_ was _the_ (Y/N) he had been waiting for all this time.

His tail from behind him swayed slightly from eagerness as he looked her over from head to toe. She was a really pretty girl, no wait, a gorgeous girl! Her (H/L) (H/C) strands were a bit blown by the windy air and her (E/C) eyes shone from under the sun's rays. Her lips seemed soft as they were bitten down by her teeth from the way she didn't want to come his way.

Shaking his head, he got ready for the introduction and a smirk was now plastered on his face as they came his way. "This is (Y/N) (L/N)! We heard that you are known to Adrien Agreste?" The girl holding (Y/N)'s wrist said with a smile and the boy just nudged her side with his elbow.

"Ah, so you're the (Y/N) that I've heard so much of?" He wiggled his eye-brows while standing up. As he was about to do his famous bow and kiss on her hand, Ladybug stood up with a start, gasping and holding her cheeks in a fangirling manner. "So this is the girl Chat?"

His blood went cold and he froze in mid-air. Feeling sweat form on the back of his neck, he glanced at now Ladybug's evil smirk. "You don't know how I-mph!" Chat's hand had slapped it's self on her lips, cutting her off by going any further. "There's no need for that kind of information Ladybug! We can discuss this later, **alone**."

Chuckling nervously, everyone was staring agape at the scene while the three teens in front of the infamous heroes blinked. "So, why don't we meet up later in the park! Adrien has given me a list full of questions just for you ma princessa~" He whispered in her ear, his flirty manner making a faint pink colour flush on her cheeks.

Nodding, he flashed her a charming grin, before writing on her palm the time and place with a pen from the autographs. Winking at her, her friends got the message and soon enough, they were dragging her back from where they came and (Y/N) only waved shyly at him. Saluting her, he sighed and fell back on his metal stall, a small gleam on his face.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Ladybug's sassy voice was heard from next to him and before he let her say anything else, he whistled to their admires so they could come over. "Sorry LB can't tell you now, we have a job to finish."

Letting out a defeated ex-hail, they kept on signing papers and pictures. Chat was really satisfied until now and couldn't help but have a happy mood all day long. It was like a dream to him. 

He couldn't wait to meet up with his friend and learn about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that I will officially work on this book from now on. I will probably be updating once a month because I rarely have time. I will try to make long chapters so it will be enough for you to keep you satisfied, but probably every update will have 2,000 words and over. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for next month!
> 
> P.s. I'm not American, I just really enjoy this celebration!


	3. Supreme Interview (Your P.O.V.)

Once pulled away from the organization, (Y/N) whined at her friends for embarrassing her in front of so many people  **and** the famous superheroes she so loved and adored. "You guys! I can't believe you just did that." Getting out from their tight grips, she muttered in her palms, face heating up.

"Well, you shouldn't have let us see what Adrien had written to you." (Y/N) looked up for only a second, to glare at both of them. "You  **took** my precious phone  **away** from  **me**!"

Huffing while crossing her arms, she turned her back to them. They only shrugged before Amy whistled. "Don't be like that. You are going on a  **date** with  _the_ Chat Noir! How cool is that?"

Blushing a beet red, she faced them, before answering with a scrunched up face. "It's not a date! Just Adrien has a lot of questions and since Chat Noir is here he is going to ask me."

Humming while nodding their heads, Jack grasped his chin with two fingers uncertainly as he looked at (Y/N). "Have you ever really heard what personality those two heroes have?"

Shaking her head in refusal he winked at Amy before slightly smirking back at (Y/N). "Chat Noir is pretty much a flirt. He keeps calling all the girls ‘m'lady’, including Ladybug. So don't fall for his charms. He will surely be flirting with you at your meet up."

Amy snickered as she watched (Y/N)'s expression change per second from different emotions. A superhero, flirty? To be honest that wasn't really something extraordinary.

Haven't you read any DC comics? Batman is a giant flirt. And don't forget about Spiderman. Dang, superheroes like that should win an award. Honestly, the whole flirting-with-the-girls junk wouldn't work on her.

_Or that's what you think._

A small voice at the back of her mind whispered, making her scoff mentally. She was  ** _not_** going to let that black cat get his way with her. No. Way.

_Well, it depends whether he's a good guy or not._

That damn voice wouldn't stop talking.

"Earth to (Y/N), you there?" Jack swayed his hand in front of her face, bringing her back to reality. "Wuh?" Shaking her head, she looked around, realizing she was at the park with her two friends beside her.

"When did we reach the park?" "When you spaced out! Are you nervous?" Amy questioned, making her friend shrug in response. "Not really, I mean sure it's super cool to meet a superhero but, no I'm not  _that_  nervous."

Looking down at her wrist, she checked her watch to see that it was almost five o'clock. "What time did he tell you to meet up?" Checking the inside of her palm, she read his neat writing, before widening her eyes.

"About now! You guys got to go. Not trying to sound rude or.." (Y/N) panicked, making her friends laugh and wave it off. "We get it! Have fun on your date~!" Jack shushed away making (Y/N) roll her eyes.

"It's not a date!" But they were too far away for her to be heard. Sighing, she slowly turned away, taking a seat on the bench behind her.

Under a sprouted green tree, leaves fell and softly touched the ground, and she only stared at them, watching quietly at their journey to the grass. Swinging her legs from left to right, she pulled out her phone, checking for any new messages.

(Y/N): I can't believe you were right! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU FOR NOT TELLING ME THAT YOU KNEW CHAT NOIR!

Sending the text, she waited for only nothing to be done. Adrien wasn't in the chat, making her sigh and look up.

"You have pretty eyes~"

She gasped, shooting back and grasping the bench's arm. Chat Noir stood right in front of her face, bending over her with a cheeky smile and cooing at her reaction. Relaxing, (Y/N) gave him an edgy grin, before straightening her back.

"Hey, I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Chat Noir~!" He purred, taking her hand in his, leaving a tender kiss on her knuckles. "Oh I know, you kind of save the day and all in Paris." She giggled, a faint rosy blush spreading across her cheeks.

He flashed her one of his many trademark smirks as he got up and took the empty seat next to her. "So (Y/N) right?" He questioned and she only nodded. He gave her kind eyes. "I've heard so much about you! Care to have a small interview with the black alley cat?"

With a twinkle in her (E/C) orbs, she shook her head, before he grinned with his cat-like teeth. "Okay, wait a second-got to find the list!" He muttered, searching in every pocket his suit consumed for a piece of paper. (Y/N) chuckled at that, making the cat flush a bit and pause his actions.

"He gave you a list?" She queried when he did a 'Eureka!' effect. "Yeah, he has a lot of stuff he would like to know. I mean why wouldn't he? You look like a fine maiden to me!" She stiffened at his flirting and her mind started trailing off again.

Oh no he's cute.

_And hot._

Shut up! I am trying to have a conversation with one of the most famous superheroes in the country! Don't make me screw up.

_You? What are you talking about? We are the same person! So stop talking to yourself and continue with what you are doing you freaking moron!_

Blinking, she was sent back to the present and she looked at Chat to find him with furrowed eye-brows. "You okay?" Red-faced from embarrassment, she nodded shyly. "Y-yeah, I just spaced out a bit. That's all." Convinced by her answer, he coughed for a dramatic effect, before rolling the paper out, the tip landing on the ground. "What the..." She trailed off, staring at the rolled out paper.

He only chuckled, before beginning his Q&A. "Okay, so what do you enjoy doing in your free time?" Humming, she rolled her eyes at the back of her head, while thinking.

"I like taking walks around the park or quiet places in general. Going ice-skating with my friends and oh, watch the sunset!" Her eyes sparkled at that and he giggled at her adorable character.

"You're so cute mon ange~" He whispered seductively, getting close to her and she only flushed, encouraging him to go on. "How about food? What’s your favourite snack?" She tilted her head at that, trying to come up with an answer.

“To be completely honest with you, I love (F/F) as a main dish but for desert, I can’t be stopped if I find a platter of croissants in front of me.” His tail started wagging like a dog’s at her sentence, his hands resting on his hips as he leaned towards her. “Croissants are my favourite too! We have so much in common~!”

And with that said, they went on and on with the questions and not long after it was half-past seven.

Both cracking some laughter, (Y/N)'s gaze suddenly landed on her watch, making her gasp and jump from the bench. "Oh my god, it's so late. My parents are going to kill me for not telling them where I am!"

Grabbing her purse from her seat, she pulled out her phone to see 4 missed calls from both her mum and dad. Pulling with one hand on a lock of her hair, she looked back at Chat to see that he was watching the whole scene which was displaying upon him.

"Thank you so much Chat Noir for spending the evening with me. I had lots of fun!" He winked at her, before standing up as well. "No big, I really enjoyed it myself too! I wish we could do this again." He sighed sadly and she nodded, wanting it as well.

"Well I have to get going, it was great meeting you. Tell Adrien I said hey and that I'm still mad at him for not telling me that he knew you." He chuckled at that, but waved his hand, while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Sure will, bye my dear (Y/N)~" And with that, he was off, leaving behind a smiling (H/C) headed girl.

 

 

 

"Wow, what a day... I can't believe it, I actually met one of my idols!" (Y/N) sighed satisfied through the phone, making Amy let out a small giggle from the other side of the line.

"You're so lucky that Adrien knows him!" Amy said as (Y/N) leaned against her metal railing, staring out from her balcony. "Yeah... but I'm still mad at him for not telling me all this time!"

She exclaimed, looking at the starry sky above her. "Oh my god! (Y/N), just let go! I'm sure he probably had a good reason." She rolled her eyes at her friend's voice.

"You're probably right, I should- HOLY CRAP!"

.  
.  
.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N) you there? Are you alright?" The said girl was now laying on her balcony's floor, rubbing her head in an attempt to un-shock herself. "I'll-I'll call you back later..." And with that said, she ended the call.

"Chat Noir? What-What are you doing here?" She breathed out amazed by his presence in her small home. He only smiled, extending her a helping hand. "I just came to say hi! I was hopping around until I saw you on your balcony, so why not surprise you with a visit?"

Pulling her right up, she blushed at his comment but tried to cover her face, by turning around and taking a glance at the twilight atmosphere. "How come you didn't come with a list this time?"

He emitted a hearty laugh, making her heart pound against her ribcage faster than usual. "Well, we kind of finished the last one so, until now, I don't have anything new chèrie…"

She hummed at that, turning to face his emeralds. "How many days will you be staying Chat Noir?"

"You can just call me Chat and I'll be leaving tomorrow. Paris needs me and Ladybug for protection from akumas. You never know when one will strike!" She nodded, before giving him curious eyes.

"I never really got what akumas are! I know that they are butterflies but what exactly do they do?" Chat leaned on the fence alongside her, turning to look at her.

"Well, akumas, just as you said, are butterflies that possess people when they feel negative emotions. They transform their victims into a villain's minions, Hawk Moth, and try to steal mine and Ladybug's miraculous."

Processing the information she just gained, she made a humming effect before giving him a glance. "Isn't it hard to be a superhero all the time?" He gave her a questioning look, making her continue.

"I mean... saving the city and balancing your everyday life. Doesn't it get tiring at some point?" Sitting on the paling, he made a cat-like position above her, cascading her.

"It does get tiring from time to time. And might I say a lot! But-it's worth it. The feeling of knowing that people are safe because of you pumps something inside me. I'm usually filled with pride and courage thinking of why I'm doing what I do."

He flashed her a warm smile. "And sure, working as a superhero and being a normal guy at the same time may be challenging, but it's definitely worth it!" Before anything else could be said, a beeping sound was heard, making (Y/N) let out a small: "What the hell?"

Chat only chuckled, showing her his ring. "My miraculous is running out. Unfortunately, I have to cut this meeting short, dear. I would love to see you again tomorrow, before my escape. Would that be okay with you?"

The girl could only let out a small sound of approval before he took her hand in his and pulled her close to his chest. She let out an audible gasp, making him slightly smirk.

He simply pecked her right cheek, before letting her go and running off into the night, jumping from rooftops to reach the place where he was staying at. (Y/N) couldn't help the rising heat which was spreading to both her cheeks.

Starring a bit at the direction the Parisian hero went, it took her a few seconds to realise what was going on, until a sudden thought snapped her out of her fantasy.

"I gotta call Amy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not uploading this last month. There was a lot going on but do not worry, I didn’t forget you all. So I found a great editor that will be checking the chapters for me!! Heathen is really great and without her I won’t be able to upload without worrying whether my chapters have dramatic mistakes or not. So welcome Heathen and thank you all for reading. Probably the next chapter won’t be this late.


	4. True Nature (Chat/Adrien's P.O.V.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey... before you say anything about this chapter being so late, I want to apologize and hope you enjoy this one. I tried to make it heated for all you smut lovers and to twist the plot a bit.

God damn it, she's cute...

He jumped from roof to roof, heading back to the hotel where he was staying with Ladybug. Landing on their rooftop, he sat on the edge, taking in the view of the city.

"It isn't as fascinating as Paris. But it's just as beautiful~"

Ladybug's voice was heard from behind him, making him turn his head towards her.

"Hey, Mari." Chat greeted, concentrating on the view once more. He felt her taking a seat next to him, also staring right out. "How's it going Agreste? What happened with your little (Y/N)~?"

That made him flush a dark red, but he managed to compose himself. "Don't know what you're talking about..." He breathed out, making her roll her blue eyes and turn to face him.

"Oh come on, you did promise to tell me later what happened, and this is technically later, so...?" Letting out a huff of defeat, he shook his head, before hiding his cheeks so the redness wouldn't be as noticeable.

"(Y/N) is the 'pen-pal' I kept sending messages to at school. Remember I told you after you all kept bugging me about who I was talking to?" Ladybug let out a sound of realization, before giggling slightly.

"And why did the Chat Noir know about (Y/N)?" He switched sides, his head leaning on his shoulder. "Well, I kind of slipped out as Adrien that I knew Chat and that he could talk to her?"

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Why would you do that?" Ladybug laughed out, smacking her knee as she giggled.

"I really wanted to meet her in person! We've been talking for over a year now!"

"Alright... Alright, but wasn't it awkward talking to her in your alter ego, when she supposedly didn't know anything about you?" Her question made him shrug. He placed his chin on his palm, leaning his upper body on his bent knee. "Actually, she seemed pretty chill talking to me..."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him, staring cockily his way. He smirked slyly, crossing his arms and placing them behind his neck, supporting his head up. "She did seem a bit flustered around me, but who wouldn't at the feet of the great Chat Noir~"

She only groaned, facepalming and an annoyed look plastering as her expression. He loved it when she made that face.

They were such great friends, these two. Ever since they revealed themselves to each other, they realized that they didn't like one another the way they thought they would, after finding out who was who. They had both agreed to just stay friends but also decided not to let what they knew destroy their working relationship.

Marinette soon fell in love with Nathaniel and they both got together since he had similar feelings for her for years. Nevertheless Adrien, at that current moment, was single and was the only one in their group that didn't date, as a result, both girls, Mari and Alya, were trying to find him, his one true love.

They had taken him out on blind dates, tried to make him date, but he would always feel like she wasn't made for him and every relationship would last for only a couple of weeks. The girls he had gone out with had nothing wrong with themselves. He just thought that the girl for him was still out there, waiting for him.

Ladybug suddenly smirked out of nowhere, rubbing her shoulder on his, making him glance her way. "Alya will be very pleased to hear about this (Y/N), you know that right?" His eyes grew larger as he realized what she meant and he quickly smacked his hand over his mouth, trying to contain in the embarrassment.

"No no no, there is no freaking way Alya is finding out about her. She will never leave me in peace!" He muttered, blushing furiously. She chuckled at that, looking out at the city.

She, unexpectedly, stood up, patting his shoulder and turning around. "We'll see about that... I'm heading inside. You coming?" He stayed doubtful for a moment until he waved his hand in the air.

"Nah, I'll stay here. Besides we're leaving tomorrow. I'd like to enjoy the view as much as I possibly can." She smiled at his comment and he turned around, resting his chin on his bent knee once again. Listening to the balcony door open and close, he knew that she had gone

 

 

 

The dark sky had now been lightened up by a full moon, the light shining above the city. Chat was still out, buried in his thoughts and simply admiring the view of the best hotel in town. His ears, out of the blue, caught the sound of footsteps below him and he quickly snapped his neck towards the noise.

Some sort of suspicion took over him and without thinking, he silently jumped down on the street, landing behind a person's back. Taking a good look, he soon realized the woman who was just a few meters away, was none other than (Y/N).

What is she doing here at this time of night?

"You know, dear, you shouldn't be out so late by yourself. Something might find its way to you." She gasped and jumped at the familiar voice from behind her.

She quickly spun her head back, to find Chat, with a smirk on his face and his hand twirling his belt-like-tail. "Chat?" She let out, calming her heart, by placing her hand on her heaving chest.

"You-You scared me... Are you trying to act like an alley cat? Because it definitely worked!" She now wore a peaceful expression, smiling slightly at him.

He chuckled, giving her a pointed look. "I wasn't trying chèri, but it seems as if you are willing to allure one." She rubbed her arm sheepishly, looking away from his striking green eyes. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

She let out a sigh, before grinning bashfully. "I sometimes get out and have midnight walks around here since I live about two blocks away. It's peaceful and quiet near the park, you know?" He blinked at her comment, raising an eyebrow.

She had never told him about her late night exits. A sad thought coursed through his mind. She didn't tell him everything when he was in his civilian form.

There was still a lot to learn about her.

He hummed, walking around her in circles and inspecting her form closely. She was quite a stunning lady. He found himself staring at some parts of her body, but once realizing what he was doing, he quickly averted his gaze away, blushing furiously.

"Shouldn't you be in bed though? I mean, don't you have school tomorrow?" He tried to start off a conversation, hopefully, to find out more about her. She shrugged, shuffling a bit with the pockets of her jacket.

"Tomorrow is a day off for me cause my teachers have some sort of meeting." She smiled, her eyes closing and a cute expression relaxing on her features.

Damn it, why am I heating up?

His body temperature seemed to increase as he stared at (Y/N)'s face. She had beautiful (E/C) eyes that seemed to glow brighter than his with the mask on. Her (H/C) hair, which was neatly placed atop her delicate head in a bun, swayed lightly with the midnight breeze, making her look unreal. The light from the lampposts shone on her, assembling her as... breathtaking.

Just like a goddess...

"Cat got your tongue?"

That snapped him out of his daze, making him muffle a small 'what?'. She rose an eyebrow at him, smugly observing him while placing a hand on her hips.

God, those hips were calling his name.

What the fuck are you thinking man? Stop these hormones!

"You're still staring..." She trailed off, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Sorry..." He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding his gaze from hers.

She laughed wholeheartedly at his comment and that only worsened his condition. "I know that I'm gorgeous, but that doesn't mean you have to stare like a perverted cat."

She flicked her hair playfully, her eyes glistening with mischief. Chat clicked his tongue, biting it to prevent himself from saying something that would seem way to inappropriate in this conversation.

"Nothing to say, huh?"

Her attitude had completely changed since that morning in the park. She was sassy and full of pride, much more different from the shy and stuttering girl he had met a few hours ago. His lips quirked up. She was comfortable enough to show her real self around his alter ego!

"Hello, earth to Chat? Hey, you there?" He shook his head, once again, blushing in embarrassment. "You space out a lot, don't you?" She tapped his bell, the jingling noise echoing throughout the silent streets.

Chat felt as if he was ready to explode! All this attention and defiance coming from her just knocked him out breathless. It was as if she was a goddess and he was begging on his knees, craving for her to do more.

For some sick reason, he felt as if she was something much more than a best friend to him.

"No, I don't-" He stepped closer, his face inches away from hers. Her breath got stuck in her throat, making him grin at his achievement. "But on an occasion where I meet somebody, that is as breathtaking as you, I just can't resist and I keep losing control of what might happen, mon sucre d'orge~"

His flirting game started getting dangerous, as it seemed that something started to scrape him from the inside. He had no idea what it was, but, he knew that being close to her eased the scratching.

Rolling her eyes at his lame attempt of seduction, she waved her hand dismissively, turning her back to him. "I guess what they say is true. You're a giant flirt chaton..." He pouted lightly at her initial reaction, but had an idea, making him grin wider and wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side.

"What are you going to do about it ma colombe~?" He blew his hot breath on her neck, a shiver reaching his fingertips, as he felt her stiffen somewhat.

"What's with all these pet names?" She whispered, their faces close. "Well, I'm just trying to figure out the best one for you, ma chérie. I just...-"

He trailed off, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and pulling her slowly against him by her waist. The small gasp that came from her mouth didn't go unnoticed by him, making him lean even more in. "-can't find the right one..."

His lips brushed her own and with quick movements, he pressed himself on her, kissing her. (Y/N)'s eyes widened at the sudden friction, but soon she relaxed in his hold, letting him take action. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands rested on his chest, trying to support herself.

Chat wrapped both arms around her lower back, drawing her flush on him and tightly locking her in place. Backing away and then pushing right in was the routine they kept following, their lips sloppily and hungrily touching each other.

They took a small break for air but Chat swiftly took that opportunity to lift her up and wrap her legs around his torso.

Making sure that nobody was around, he backed her up against a dark alley wall, where they couldn't be seen. He smashed his lips on hers once again, this time deepening the kiss in the process. He tilted his head to the side while starting to trail his hands up and down her shivering body.

His tongue poked her lower lip, making her groan lowly and slightly open her mouth for him. Exploring her opening, he couldn't help but want to memorize every inch of her entrance, as his tongue went over every edge of her mouth, leaving nothing untouched.

She let out a small sigh, which only made the cat beam naughtily and lower his lips down to her jawline, peppering it with butterfly kisses. A soft moan erupted from her quivering lips and she shot her fingers in his fluffy blond hair, pulling and tugging on it slightly.

That made him hiss and look fiercely in her eyes, something in him yearning for her touch.

Lust.

With open-mouthed kisses, he started to gain more confidence, hearing her panting and low voice, so he went even lower, now sucking and licking her neck. His pointy fangs grazed her skin, a small whimper leaving the flustered girl under Chat's power.

"C-Chat Noir~" She called out softly, her eyes rolling at the back of her head. Her cry snapped something inside of him as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. He bit down on her pulse point, making some blood ooze out of her skin. He sucked it up, oddly, enjoying its taste.

She silently screamed at the overwhelming feeling Chat wished he was providing her. His tail stood up at her reaction and it wrapped firmly around her hips and body, as a protective manner. "You like that ma beauté?" He licked her ear, nibbling on the lob while pushing himself even closer to her.

She only hummed, her eyes closed and her heart hammering against his chest. He could feel her every movement, hear her every sound and taste every exposed part of her skin.

God, he got addicted to her scent and her voice booming in his ears drove him crazy. He couldn't get enough of her. The way she moved and squirmed under his touch only pooled heat down to his groin.

But of course, bad luck was always on his side and it never seemed to let him enjoy himself long enough.

His ring beeped loudly, making him groan and brush his lips on the corner of her mouth. He knew he had to leave, but he didn't want to.

Groaning in dissatisfaction, he gave her one last tender kiss, before looking her deeply in her shady (E/C) eyes, wanting to stay and continue with their little 'fun'.

"I, unfortunately, have to go. I will be back with more soon enough~. Don't go running off with any other cat, because I will find out if you do..." And with a swift movement, he was gone. Way out of sight and way out of reach.

He was a flaming red-pink color, out of breath and way too hot for his comfort. His suit felt too tight on him and his throat was burning from the lack of oxygen. He let out a sigh and looked down, for only to widen his eyes and gape at what he was staring at.

Embarrassed by the evident bulge in his skin-tight pants, he quickly hid behind the hotel building, in an attempt to calm himself down. His ring beeped one last time and he was back to Adrien, Plagg flying out and panting in exhaustion.

"Don't-don't do this often kid... or else your transformation will have a time limit wi-without you using cataclysm." His little kwami flew to his shoulder, laying down on it. Adrien couldn't speak at the moment. He was trying to process what had just happened.

"Oh my god! I-I just made out with my best friend, which I met for the first time today and told her to not go off with another guy!" He buried his face in his palms while making embarrassing noises. Peeking from his slightly opened fingers, he groaned as he realized and something more.

"I can't believe that I'll be masturbating tonight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a big thanks to Heathen for checking the chapter and directing it!! She was a great help!!


	5. Something New (Your P.O.V.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! Another update! Let's see what this one holds for us!

With slow steps, (Y/N) started heading back home, calming down with the help of the early morning breeze.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had a heated make-out session with a famous superhero in a dark alley in her own town!

How was she going to deal with it? She had no idea.

She groaned, burying her face in her palms and rubbing her temple with her fingers slowly.

She was so confused, and way too dazed by the whole scene that had happened only moments ago, to dwell on it.

Looking around, she crossed the streets and managed to sneak inside the house without her parents waking up. She breathed out in relief when she got in her room safe and sound and closed her passage.

Locking the door behind her, she switched her small bedside lamp on and started undressing. Walking towards her nightstand, she had started taking out her nightwear, only for her to gasp loudly when she saw her reflection in her small mirror.

Her pajamas fell on the floor and her hands shook slightly as she gaped at the sight before her. Her arms shot up to her neck and wrapped around it, in an attempt to try and rub the purple and blue bruises off.

She also looked down to her waist to find light scratches down her sides but similarly her stomach as well, where Chat had held her when he pinned her against the wall. She flushed at the image but quickly shook her head, thinking quietly for a solution.

She snapped her fingers.

Make-up!

_Really dumbass? Make-up?_

Do you have a better solution?

_Do you have good enough makeup to cover up these damn hickeys?_

Shit, you're right!

_I'm always right._

Pacing around in her room with only her jeans and bra on, she kept feeling her skin marks as she thought of something.

I'll just say that an animal attacked me. Yeah, that's it!

_Yeah, a cat did... hehe._

Stop it!

_I'm not lying~_

She really needed some medical attention. Those subconscious voices just seemed to pop out of nowhere and just criticize her every idea!

Sighing out loud, she picked up her night-clothes, threw them on and jumped on her bed, snuggling with the sheets. "I'll think of something in the morning." She reassured herself, sleep taking over her.

 

 

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**

"DAMN IT I FORGOT TO SWITCH IT OFF!"

She hid her head under her pillows while trying not to let the sun's rays burn her eyes like every other morning. She had (yet again) not remembered to turn off her alarm since she didn't have school.

She let out a ragged sigh before throwing her cushions off her and straightening her back on the mattress. A wave of exhaustion hit her as she cracked her spine and arms, making her fall back.

Shaking her head, she dragged herself to the bathroom door and managed to open it without falling over. She stared blankly at her reflection in front of her, pulling slightly on her collar.

"What am I going to do?" She splashed her face with cold water, making her wake up completely. She grasped the towel beside her and dried her face off while her head ran a million miles as it tried to ponder.

She rested her arms on the sink, gripping slightly on it when something came to mind.

_You know... Amy has a ton of makeup at her place. I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you some to cover up your mess._

But what the hell will I be telling her?

_The truth?_

She'll tell Jack and he warned me about Chat Noir!

_Well, it's your choice..._

We're the same freaking person!

Debating whether she should go or not, she looked up at the bathroom clock.

Her parents are probably already off to work~

Fuck it!

 

 

 

"I'm coming, I'm comi-oh (Y/N)! What brings you-ah!" (Y/N) quickly pushed Amy inside, closing the door behind them and looking around.

"Your parents aren't here are they?" (Y/N) quickly questioned, her head snapping in all directions. Amy shook her own head, staring puzzled.

"No, but what's going on? Why didn't you phone that you would be coming?"

"I need a girl meeting!"

"Oh my! Shall I phone Jack to come over?"

(Y/N) deadpanned at her friend's comment, her face clearly showing a pure 'wtf didn't you get?' reaction. "I literally just said girl's meeting. As in only girls!"

Amy pouted at that, her face jumbled and her reaction priceless.

"But why? Jack is our little gay child! We shouldn't leave him out of this..."

Jack is, indeed, gay. She and Amy had found out as they once had walked on a heated scene where Jack and another boy were sucking each other's faces off.

Of course, they were cool with all the 'I like the same gender stuff'. They weren't embarrassed about their best friend! Why would they be? But that wasn't the issue at hand.

"You don't get it, Amy! Jack was actually right about Chat Noir..." She whispered, her head lowering and her gaze cascading the carpeted floor. "What do you mean?"

She started twirling her fingers and blushing as she started to remind herself of the previous night's encounter.

"Well, firstly, he's a giant flirt..." Amy crossed her arms, nodding and wanting to listen to the whole story.

"I know that."

"He also tried charming me by calling me pet names but, he never actually called me 'his lady'." That took an interest in Amy, making her widen her eyes and start walking to her room.

(Y/N) soon followed and they both sat on the bed, the door now closed. "What?! Are you serious?" She nodded at that, hiding her face in her (H/L) (H/C) hair.

"We um... we also kissed?"

"WHAT?!?"

"And... we did it... a lot?"

"WHAT?!"

 

Amy stared at (Y/N) in disbelief, watching her best friend flinch as a thousand thoughts ran through her mind.

 

"YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU???"

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! WE DIDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! We-we just made-out..."

"But- but when the hell did you find the time to do this???"

 

"Remember me telling you about my late night exits when I can't fall asleep?"

Amy nodded, scooting close to her best friend and leaning on her elbows to get nearer. "Well, I passed by his hotel while I was during one yesterday and he saw me so, he came down and we talked... and talked... he flirted... we got closer and... he kissed me."

A loud gasp and squeal were heard from (Y/N)'s side, making her look at Amy with red cheeks. "My bestie made-out with a hot, well-known, Parisian superhero! Am I dreaming?" That made her laugh and shake her head.

"Wait, you came all the way here just to tell me?" (Y/N) scratched the back of her neck, looking elsewhere but her friend's judging eyes. "Well, he went a bit second base and..." She pulled her collar slightly downwards, showing her neck and collarbone.

An even louder gasp was heard and she was suddenly shaken by Amy's forceful hands. "HE MARKED YOU?!" She only nodded her head, biting her lip with her teeth hard. (Y/N) then fell to her knees, on to the floor, her hands clasped together in a praying manner and she bowed her head low.

"Please lend me some of your awesome make-up 'cause mine is as crap and I can't use it to cover up this! I'm begging you..."

"Of course I'm going to give you the best of the best make-up, otherwise what kind of BFF would I be?" She declared, getting up and running off to somewhere, leaving the entry wide open. (Y/N) only sighed out of exhaustion, resting her head on the pillows and closing her eyes slowly.

"Oh, (Y/N)! I didn't know that you would be here..." She quickly opened her (E/C) orbs, looking up at the archway, to find none other than Amy's younger brother, Alexander. A smile spread across her lips, making her turn her attention to him.

"Hey, Ham! Yeah, I came to stop by and have a small chat with Amy. Nothing big."

Alexander has had an enormous crush on (Y/N) for the longest time and both girls know it. Amy keeps bothering him every time he gets flustered around her. He's fifteen, two years younger than Amy and (Y/N).

And yes, she did just call him Ham. From Hamilton, since they were equally huge fans and simply loved the songs. That was one of the reasons why he fell for her.

"Oh cool! So, what'd you come for?" He supported his back on the doorway, his foot holding him in place as he stared at her with curiosity.

"Stop flirting Alex! (Y/N) already had someone leave his scent on her~" Amy walked in, a bag full of make-up in her hands. "A-Amy!" (Y/N) blushed darkly, glaring embarrassed at her best friend.

"Wait for what?" Alex questioned, looking at both girls with a puzzled face. "Don't listen to your sister, she's lost her marbles." (Y/N) awkwardly laughed while playing with her hair, in an attempt to calm her nerves down.

"I've figured that out over the past years." He smugly replied, giving Amy an arrogant look. "Hey! You shut it, and (Y/N) if you want the make-up, you better keep your mouth closed too!" (Y/N) stayed silent as Amy laid the bag on the bed, sitting on it as well.

"(Y/N), you don't need any make-up. You're beautiful just the way you are!" He blushed, a tiny tint of red spreading across his cheeks. She gave him a small smile, closing her eyes sweetly. "Awe, thank you!"

"Ew, gross... don't ruin Bruno Mars for me! But seriously, you won't be saying that after you see what I have to cover up." Amy cheekily said, taking out some foundation and her special brushes. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing! She's talking about nothing!" (Y/N)'s blood ran cold, making her giggle uncomfortably and spin her fingers while looking away. "Hey Alex, don't you have anything better to do?" Amy mumbled out, taking the lid off and preparing everything.

He thought for a moment before shrugging and looking at them. "No, I don't have-" "Go do that then, bye!" Amy cut him short, kicking the door shut in his face. "Why'd you do that?" (Y/N) queried, trying hard not to laugh.

"Did you really want him to stay and see all these hickeys on you?" She quickly shook her head, looking off. "Good, now, shirt off!" Amy commanded and (Y/N) did as told. "NO PEEKING!" She suddenly yelled, throwing her heavy French history book on the door, making an 'ouch' sound be heard from the other side.

Both girls burst into laughter, until Amy grasped her phone, going through her playlists. She picked one out randomly and music started playing in the background. "So, how was it? Did it feel good?" Amy desperately wanted to know how it felt to be kissed, as she had yet to have her first.

"Well, what can I say? I-It was sooooo hot! You get what I'm saying?" She asked her friend as she applied the foundation carefully on her skin. She nodded, giving her a smile. "I seriously can't get how it all happened. Did it last long?"

"To be honest, it didn't feel like it lasted long but, when I checked the time when I got home, I saw that I was out for over an hour though. And I barely stay out for twenty minutes." That made Amy let out a giggle and fangirl silently while rubbing the concealer on her.

"Really though, what's going to happen if you ever meet again? I mean, won't it be awkward?" That left (Y/N) skeptic for a few seconds. "I don't know... but, he did say that he would like to finish off what we started once he had to leave."

Amy stared dumb-founded at (Y/N), her mouth wide open and her eyes half-lidded. "Did he seriously say that?" The (H/C) haired girl nodded, staying silent. Amy suddenly let out a gasp, surprising the girl in front of her. "What? What is it?"

"What if Chat tells Adrien what happened just like you are telling me right now?"

(Y/N) froze, her eyes widening like saucers as she imagined the scene. "Oh my god, it'll be so embarrassing if he asked me anything about..." She murmured, cutting herself off and her face heating up.

"I totally forgot to ask you the most important question!" Amy precipitously blurted out, pulling the brush away and looking (Y/N) straight in the eye.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Not that I have much experience but..." She fantasized herself back in the alley with Chat mumbling in her ear while kissing, licking and sucking on her lips and skin. "Oh my god yes, he was a good kisser. I mean he is from Paris, for crying out loud!"

"They say that generally, French are the best in bed but Parisians in specific are even better~" Amy winked, placing some makeup bottles in a small plastic bag. Processing what she just said, (Y/N) gasped but then glared playfully at her best friend, a cheeky grin curling her lips. "Oh, you little nasty..."

They both laughed loudly, Amy throwing (Y/N) her shirt while putting away all her stuff. "You're all good now! I packed you some so you won't have to be coming to school every day with the marks. Also, I put inside the shirt I borrowed from you last week. You're welcome!" Amy bowed her head as if she was Prince Charming introducing himself.

"Amy you're a lifesaver really! Thank you so much!" Hugging her tightly, she got up, checking her phone to see what time it was. "Shoot, I better be off. I haven't had breakfast yet. Hey, want to grab a coffee with me at Lucky Day?" (Y/N) buttoned up her shirt, while placing the small bag in her purse.

Amy waved her hand dismissively, while also getting up. "Sorry but can't do. I have to babysit Alex since we both don't have school." (Y/N) frowned, as they both walked towards the front door.

"He can tag along!"

"(Y/N), I'm too lazy."

Amy blurted out, making (Y/N) emit a chuckle. "And besides, I'll have to buy him something too and why spend my money on him?" She only shook her head, unlocking the door for her friend. "Okay well, suit yourself! BYE HAM!"

Alex's footsteps were heard as he ran down the stairs and gave (Y/N) a small wave. "Bye (Y/N)!"

"See you tomorrow Ames, and thank you!"

(Y/N) walked out, a small smile creeping onto her face as she hopped down the steps of the friendly house. She was so grateful for having such a great friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're patient enough because the next chapter... oof! It has a lot to take in. Big thanks to my editor and friend Heathen for checking out this chapter and I also want to thank you for reading this. See you in the next chapter!


	6. Lucky Day (Chat/Adrien's P.O.V.)

_What a day...  
  
_ Adrien's mind was racing a million miles a second as he laid on the plush mattress of the hotel's bed. He had his hands stuck on his face as he kept on remembering last night's encounter.  
  
He didn't know if he had to feel regretful or happy that he did what he did. He had enjoyed it a lot and would definitely like to do it again but... it was his best friend for crying out loud! And besides, he probably wouldn't be seeing her again.  
  
"Oh come  _on_ , Adrien! Get your lazy ass out of bed. Let's go out for a coffee! It'll make you feel better~" Marinette cooed, folding her clothes and placing them in her suitcase. He only groaned, rolling to the other side of the bed. "I can't believe I did that!"  
  
"Nuh uh, Adrien that's in the past now! What happened, happened! And, if you didn't want to make-out with her then you should have stopped yourself." She sassed, placing a hand on her hip and looking his way. "I don't know what got over me. I just felt as if I had to do it! I-I don't know why but I felt as if I couldn't stay away from her..."  
  
Marinette sat at the edge of the bed, patting Adrien's head. "I have no idea of how to answer to this Adrien. Really I-" Adrien looked up to see why Marinette stopped talking, only for him to see that she was looking at Plagg.  
  
Said kwami was sweating and reddening visibly. "Plagg, are you okay?" The blond stood up, motioning for Plagg to fly in his hands. The small black cat did as told, sitting in its holder's grasp.  
  
"Um... there's something I need to tell both of you. Especially you Adrien." Both Miraculous wielders stared at the kwami in confusion. Tikki also came, landing next to Plagg's side.  
  
"When every Chat Noir comes to a certain age, yours, Adrien, is now at seventeen, um well... they go through some sort of heat." Marinette and Adrien looked at each other completely puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Tikki sighed, looking Adrien in the eye. "Every wielder that held the black ring of destruction went through this kind of heat where they have to spend it with someone special and unique. Normally, it would be spent with Ladybug but... since you two don't find that kind of interest in each other anymore, Adrien, you had to find someone else and, that someone else is (Y/N)."  
  
Adrien stared, horrified and entirely shocked.  
  
"Wait,  _what_?"  
  
"Relax Adrien, I'm sure what you probably went through yesterday was just teenage hormones. Nothing weird at this age." Marinette tried to reassure but Plagg shook his head.  
  
"At first, that's what I thought it was but... I realized that it was far more different. It was a crazier feeling. It was more fierce- dominant, let's say." Plagg explained, making Adrien blush and bury his head in a pillow, embarrassed.  
  
"Why does this have to do with (Y/N) though?" Marinette interrogated, her voice not as clear as usual. 

 

 

"It's probably because he's been communicating with her more than anyone else. Maybe not from close up but... you get what I mean."

"But why haven't I ever felt like that as Adrien?" Adrien's muffled question was heard from under the fluffy white cushion. "Only when you are transformed as Chat Noir you will be feeling it and maybe, I don't know, craving her?" Adrien was redder than a tomato at this point.

"But wait, when does this heat ever end?"

"When you get what you want."

"And that is...?"

Plagg looked at Adrien with an embarrassed look and both teenagers immediately understood.

"WHAT?! BUT-BUT I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN!!"

"Adrien, don't shout-"

"WHAT ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO DO MARINETTE?? SEVENTEEN!"

"It's not that bad, I mean I-"

"YOU'VE DONE THIS WITH NATHANIEL?!?"

"Whaaat? Me? Why would I do something like th-"

"Yes, she has."

"TIKKI!!!"

"What? You should have stopped blabbing about it after you had done it, Marinette!"

"Wait a second..."

Adrien turned to Plagg, a solemn face now evident on him. "I have to do this in my Chat form?" Plagg nodded, preparing himself for yelling.

_**"WHAT!?!?!"** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe that Plagg never told me anything about this!"

Adrien and Marinette were walking in town, breathing the fresh air for one last day, before going back to their bus. "I'm sure he didn't mean to keep it from you! He was probably just anxious to tell you. I mean, it isn't something casual to say."

The model shrugged, snuggling his nose in his light-blue scarf. "Even if I do have to do this with (Y/N), I can't. I mean, we are going to head back to Paris in about an hour so... too sad!" Hanging his head in exasperation made Marinette emit a giggle. "Oh come on Adrien, I know you will enjoy it~"

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, which made him form a poker face. "You don't get it! We aren't even a couple and  _you_  didn't do it transformed!  _Does my suit even have a zipper?"_

"Of course your suit has a zipper, stupid! And also, your Adrien side is way too shy and a cinnamon roll to do such a thing for your first time anyway. I think it's best to do it transformed. You need Chat Noir, the sexy-dominant-flirty-cat to take action, otherwise, there is no way that you will be 'intercoursing' with her." Marinette whispered out, laughing hard at Adrien's expression.

"Just because you're not a virgin anymore, it doesn't mean that you have to tease me for still having my v-card!" That only made her snort louder, leaning her hand on his shoulder for support. "You're too pure Adrien! That's probably why I stopped liking you."

That made him huff and turn his head the other way. Rolling her eyes playfully at his manner, she suddenly pointed out at a small café, smirking slightly. "Let's go grab a cup of coffee then. Maybe 'Lucky Day' will give you some luck in doing what you have to do."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the sarcastic comment, brushing Marinette off him.

"Ha-ha! Very funny."

Silently giggling, they both stepped inside the building, talking to one another while going through the door. Marinette didn't seem to be paying any attention to where she was heading at, so when she bumped into someone, who spilt a bit of coffee on her, it wasn't a surprise.

She gasped shocked, looking down at her clothes. "Oh my god! I am so very sorry! I-I didn't mean to spill this on you I-" Looking up, both Adrien's and Marinette's blood ran cold.

In front of them was none other than the (Y/N) they were talking about seconds ago. She was currently apologizing for Marinette's mistake, as she bowed and tried wiping the stains off her shirt. Adrien awkwardly walked out of sight and to a seat, not wanting to be seen by her.

Marinette uneasily chuckled, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck, shaking her head while doing so. "Oh no, it's okay... it was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings. You didn't do anything wrong." A steady smile crept across her face, as she tried brushing the whole scene off.

Adrien had snatched a newspaper off the table he quickly sat at, had opened it up and was fake-reading. He peeked from the corner of the paper, watching the scene occur a few meters away from him.

"But I should have been more careful with my drink. Look, I have an extra shirt in my bag, don't ask why, and you can have it! It's kinda similar to yours." (Y/N) kindly offered, peering through her bag. Marinette awed at the kind gesture, giving her a side smile.

"You don't have to do that, I can live with some coffee stains on my shirt." (Y/N) pulled it out, handing it over to Marinette with a tempted look presentable on her face. "I insist! Besides, I would never forgive myself if I didn't fulfil my 'duties' as a person."

Hearing that, made Adrien's mind play a flashback, the text messages they had sent each other coming to his head. She always told him the exact same. She could never just leave someone hanging like that. He sighed dreamily.

This girl only made his heart flutter even more...

Not even realizing that they were out of view, he suddenly saw both girls exiting the washroom, both giggling and talking with beaming faces. Marinette was wearing (Y/N)'s shirt, and it indeed did look like her own.

Walking up to the line for a coffee, (Y/N) extended an arm to Marinette, probably introducing herself. They were too out of reach to be heard, so he simply stared at them, eyeing them as they ordered and talked.

He had to admit though, he was jealous.

Jealous of what might you say? Well, jealous of Marinette! Because she was able to meet her in her civilian form, before him. That was slightly unfair.

It seemed as if the world was against him today...

He caught (Y/N) waving Marinette off, as she smiled and did the same. They both went their separate ways, Marinette coming towards him. She sat in front of Adrien, handing him a container with his favorite coffee.

"Wow, she's a keeper Adrien! I can see why your brain chose her..." She sucked on her straw, giving him an approved look. He only chuckled, passing a hand through his blond locks, ruffling it a bit in the process. "Well, what can I say? She is indeed a charming girl. But, I've got to admit, I am a bit jealous."

Marinette squinted her eyes, her eyebrows popping up at the sudden response she got. Placing down on the metal table her plastic cup, she looked at Adrien questionably. "What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh, his cheeks burning up. "Well, you were lucky enough to meet her in person, in your civilian form! I wish I could have done that..." A pout formed on his lips, making her rest her hand on his shoulder.

"To be honest, I think it's for the best that you didn't meet her. I mean, what the coincidence? Adrien and Chat Noir here, but Adrien never told (Y/N) that he was going to come the exact period of time as him?"

Adrien knew that she was right, he just didn't want to declare it.

Sighing, he took a small sip of his beverage, trying to take his mind off that and changed the subject. "So, what did you actually think about her?" Marinette rolled her eyes at Adrien's tactic, but went with it, since she didn't want to upset his feelings.

"She is so kind and generous! She literally gave me her shirt just because she spilt coffee on me! Adrien, who does that?!" He chuckled at her answer, nodding his head. "Yeah, I was kind of surprised to hear that. She even has your style huh?"

Marinette nodded eagerly, stars sparkling in her eyes. "We talked in the bathroom while I was changing and wow! We actually have so much in common! She did ask me from where I was from and I did tell her Paris, but I told her that I stayed much longer than Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Adrien nodded understandably, finishing his coffee and playing with the straw. "So in other words, she didn't seem suspicious about anything?" She shook her head, sucking up the last drops of the caffeinated drink..

Talking a little more, they soon decided that it was best to leave, so they could arrive home sooner. Getting up from their seats, they threw away the plastic containers and walked out the glass doors, this time looking at where they were going.

Stepping into a dark alleyway, where they could definitely not be seen, they transformed into their alter egos, so they could head to the bus. Greeting the driver and informing him that they were good to go, they stepped inside and drove off.

Halfway, Chat's mind started wandering off, until a sudden thought seemed to knock him out of his seat. "Oh my god, Ladybug!" She quickly turned her attention to him, a worried look on her face. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

He gripped his hair, pulling on it with anxiety as the thought made it clear to him that he had forgotten to do something. "I PROMISED (Y/N) TO MEET HER AT SOME POINT TODAY!"

Ladybug deadpanned at his reaction and waved her hand dismissively, relaxing back on the seat. "Calm down, I'm sure that it's not the end of the world." He jumped from his seat, walking up and down the small hallway the bus contained, his hands still tangled in his mane.

"It is! What if she hates me after that? What if she never forgives me for just leaving her there? What if she thinks that it was just a 'one-night-stand'? Or what if-"

"Okay, this is just pathetic." Ladybug simply told him, shaking her head and looking elsewhere. "I doubt she would ever think such thoughts."

"You don't know her like I do! If she gets mad, she is hard to convince to take your apology. Gosh, I don't know what to do..." He buried his face in his hands, murmuring and cursing himself for forgetting.

"Why don't you send her a message?"

Chat stared dumbfounded for some good minutes, staring at her and finally letting out a: "What?"

"You know there's this thing called a phone and you can use it for sending texts to other people-" "I know what a freaking phone is!" He cut her off and crossed his arms, but soon taking a skeptic pose.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Ladybug shot him an eyebrow, looking at him with a 'are you serious?' look. "Of course it's a good idea! I thought of it." Sticking out his tongue at her, he pulled out his civilian phone, a bit doubtful.

Should I use my normal phone? But what if something wrong happens and she figures out my identity?

Sighing, he decided to take out a different phone which he had for safety issues and special occasions. Entering his passcode and logging into his text app he added her phone number in, before taking a deep breath, beginning to type.

Chat Noir: Hey purrincess~ Guess who?

Almost immediately, it made a ding and he quickly turned his focus on the phone.

Kitten <3: I'm going to take a brave dive. Chat Noir?

Chat Noir: We have a winner~

Kitten <3: How the hell did you... Adrien gave you my phone number?!

Chat Noir: I actually stole his phone to find you in his contacts.

Chat snickered, making up a small story so she wouldn't suspect anything. He kept sending her messages, one where he explained the reason he didn't meet up with her, and they basically talked and talked for the whole ride home.

He felt so good about the connection and relationship they were creating. In the end, he knew deep down he was lucky to be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you didn't suspect! Wow, what a situation Chat's in... that will be pretty complicated in future chapters. Whoops, said too much! Okay, I'm just going to shut up now.


	7. Sly Encounter (Your P.O.V.)

  
(Y/N): Good one!

Chat Noir: It's such a shame that we can't actually meet up in person again. At our last meeting I had such an entertaining time~

A blush crept on (Y/N)'s face as she read Chat's text, an uncontrollable grin spreading across her lips. She couldn't forget about their little make-out session, and three weeks had already passed since then!

Time flew by so fast, she couldn't actually believe it.

A part of her kept telling her that it was because of her new cyber-friend. Chat always managed to make her laugh and leave her in a trance, every time they talked. So that mainly kept her mind busy.

School and homework kept her pretty occupied as well and certainly exhausted her from day to day, but she would never miss a chance to talk to her favourite kitty~

"(Y/N)! Could you take a small trip to the grocery store for me? I'm cooking some pasta and I forgot to buy the sauce." Hearing her mother's command, she let out a groan like sigh, before yelling back: "Sure..."

(Y/N): Hey, I got to go. Grocery shopping.

_Chat Noir is typing..._

She pulled out a warm hoodie from her wardrobe, seeing as it was chilly outside and put her shoes on. A bling made her jump and quickly grasp her phone, checking the latest message.

Chat Noir: Okay dear, talk to you soon <3

Her heart fluttered at the symbol he typed in. He always sent her a heart at the end of every conversation and that only made her day brighter. Who knew a cat could be such a comfort?

Taking her phone and keys in hand, she hopped down the steps, before walking to the main door, swinging it open. "Okay, I'm going n- Oh wait! What sauce do you want me to get?"

After an exchange of words and groans, they managed to agree on a specific flavour, before taking a stroll to the nearest store.

With rhythm in her pace, she hummed a song she had recently heard on the radio, the lyrics echoing throughout her head. She always hated it when a tune would just repeat itself in her thoughts and never seem to escape. It frustrated her most of the time.

But in this case, she appeared to look chill enough.

Pushing open the glass door, a jingle like noise ringed from the top of the entrance, meaning that everyone knew that someone had walked in. (Y/N) smiled kindly at the manager, before strolling at the back of the stockpile, where she knew all too well that the jars were placed there.

About to turn the corner, her eye spotted a dirty-blonde ponytail, swinging from side to side and following the movements of a head. The owner was talking on the phone, checking her nails and huffing from time to time.

Silently staring at the girl's figure, she soon realised that it was the one and only Veronica.

Who was Veronica? Well, someone that (Y/N) certainly despised and wanted to stay away from. A school bully, that's what she was! Always picking on other students whether they were popular around school grounds or not and always judging a book by its cover.

She was a cruel human being and (Y/N) definitely did not want to be near her when that call was over.

Trying to be as less noticeable as ever, she sneaked passed Veronica's back, snatching a red filled sauce container and turned the other way.

Of course, luck was not on her side that day and that exact minute she saw her nemesis turn around to find directly in front her the (H/C) headed classmate.

Smirking at her finding, Veronica never took her stare off the girl in front of her as she ended the call with the turn off button. "Well, well... look who's here! (Y/N) (L/N) in the flesh..."

Her brown eyes held mischief, a dangerous looking grin spreading across her face.

"I was just about leaving..." She pointed with her index finger behind her, not wanting to gaze into the two coffee pools that held death and hell in one place. "Of course you are! You're too poor to shop anything anyway."

That made the teen halt and slowly rotate back to the blonde, who now held a sneer on her bitchy face. "Listen up you stupid stick-up Barbie doll!" (Y/N) glared at her, having enough of this girl's behaviour. Not only by her rude comment but also from all the horrible insults on school grounds.

"I've had enough of your rude attitude around me and other people. Just because your daddy has a wealthy life it _doesn't_ mean that you have to make everyone feel bad about what they are-" She stepped closer, their noses rubbing up against one another's.

Veronica seemed a bit taken aback by the comment, but (Y/N) wasn't done yet, as she gave her another death scowl.

"-And just so you know, I don't give a shit about what your life is like! I'm happy being me and having a family great enough to love and care for me. If you can't get that through your thick skull, then that's your problem..."

Facing her with her back, she furiously walked to the cashier, slamming the jar on the counter while all the same startling the employee.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The door slammed shut as (Y/N) kicked her shoes off her and went up to her mum. Giving her the plastic baggy with what she had asked for, the (H/C) haired teen collided her forehead with the marble table counter, groaning out loudly.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" Her mum's voice was heard from the stove, where she was probably pouring the sauce. "I saw Veronica at the store..." That sparked an interest in her mum's eyes and she quickly left the cooker, to stand at her daughter's side. "And what happened?"

(Y/N) tilted her head to the side, to be met with curious eyes. "I kind of let out beast mode?" She chuckled uncomfortably as her mother crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you made a mess at the shop! I don't want any complaints from Mrs Barba when I go there on Friday."

Standing up from the kitchen's island, she shook her head before beginning her way to her bedroom. "No, don't worry! I just roasted her and made her feel bad for what she has done the past four years." She flipped her hair, sashing away and making her mum only giggle at her behaviour.

Laying on her bed once more, she decided to text Adrien, since she hadn't talked to him in a while.

(Y/N): Yo Adri! How's it going?

_Adri is typing..._

She got up to grab her Bluetooth speaker, placing it on the bed in front of her and putting a random song to play.

Adri: I thought you went grocery shopping.

(Y/N): I just came back and just burnt down a bully from my-hey wait a second... I said that I was going to the store to Chat Noir! Not you...

Something seemed to ignite in her chest as suspiciousness erupted.

Adri: Chat Noir told me! We were talking about you just a few minutes ago.

(Y/N): You know that I don't believe you right?

Adri: But it's true! He was with me just now though he had to leave because of an akuma attack.

Scrunching up her nose, she let out a small hum before rolling her eyes and deciding not to talk about that anymore.

(Y/N): Anywho... how's life been?

Adri: Everything is all good. How has your Chat Noir talk been going?

That made her blush and look away from the screen of her phone, before shaking her head.

(Y/N): I still cannot believe that I'm talking with a superhero. It's so cool and honestly, I really enjoy it.

_Adri is typing..._

"Honey, dinner's ready!" The smell of cooked food entered the teen's room and she quickly got up, letting her devise free-fall on her mattress. "FOOD!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gosh, I'm full..." (Y/N) muttered, puckering her lips and slowly sitting on her bed while flickering her eyes shut. After eating her dinner, the only thing she wanted to do was quietly digest and swim deeply in her sea of thoughts.

_I wonder what that Marinette is doing..._

Random thoughts like that traced her mind, making her daydream and relax her muscles. She smiled slightly, the memory fresh in her mind from that day in the café.

_"So where are you from?"_

_"Oh, I-I'm from Paris! I came to visit here two weeks ago and I'm actually leaving today after I have a coffee. How about you?"_

It may have been quite an awkward way to begin a conversation but she was glad that she met the bluenette. At first, it seemed a bit off that she had come the same time as Chat Noir and Ladybug, but when she heard that she had stayed longer, she let it slide.

A vibration from her left made her look to her side, her eyes snapping open. She snatched her phone from beside her and went through her messages.

Adri: Are you dead?

That made her laugh loudly, her stomach hurting in the process. "Damn it!" She groaned, muffling the sound with her sleeve.

(Y/N): I'm still alive. I just went to eat and didn't tell you about it. Nothing big...

Adri: Whatcha eat?

And with that they went on and on with random types of memos, talking and spending their time with each other. Soon though it became dark and they had to end their small talking session.

(Y/N): Hey, I got to go. Unfortunately, we have this thing called 'school' tomorrow. It most certainly should be called hell with bars if you ask me.

Adri: Yeah... well, could luck with meeting up with that Veronica of yours in class.

(Y/N): Don't remind me... anyway, goodnight!

Adri: Sweet dreams~

With a deep breath, she placed her phone on her bedside table and rubbed her temple. She was not going to be prepared for the next day's slap in the face.

Taking a small sip of her glass of water, she slipped under her duvet and shut her orbs. Sleep didn't really hit her instantly, nevertheless, it was able to take her away soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't want to see her, I don't want to see her!" (Y/N) muttered in her palms over and over, while walking beside Jack and Amy. "Dude, you really need to chill! I'm sure she'll just give you the usual and then go back to her shit." Jack tried soothing his friend, making her only sigh.

"I don't know guys... she may do something so bad which-I can't even think of." Throwing her hands in the air made Amy wrap an arm around her shoulder and rub her blade pacifyingly. "It'll be okay..."

The class entrance was wide open as if it was practically begging (Y/N) to step in the hell she did not want to go. Shrugging, she took enough courage and treaded in, locking eyes with brown ones.

An intensive stare seemed to take place but after a minute or so, Veronica turned away, hiding her face from the teen. All three friends stayed glued in their places completely shocked and without words.

"She legit did not say anything bad..." (Y/N) whispered out, her jaw hanging. "She legit said nothing!" Jack nodded as a response, not able to collect his own chin from the floor. The saviour to both classmates quickly closed their mouths and dragged them in their seats, as she sat in her own as well.

"We'll talk about this later, class is about to begin."

But even after Amy's saving, the (H/N) headed girl could not keep her brain in place, as it freaked out and went all over from shock and confusion.

_What was that all about?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That Veronica though! I wasn't actually thinking of adding a Chloe in the Reader's hometown but then I wouldn't be able to continue the story line. Don't worry, you'll get what I mean in a few chapters time. Hope you are enjoying so far and stay tuned for the next chapter cause it will be out in a bit. Bye!


	8. Worried Sick (Chat/Adrien's P.O.V.)

  
"(Y/N) has been awfully quiet lately..." Chat muttered, checking his most recent texts, which were from that same morning. She hadn't answered to any of his messages all week! Not as Adrien nor Chat.

"You know, the girl has a life! You're not her only problem." Ladybug swayed her legs on the roof's terrace, taking glances of the street under them every now and then. The cat only let out a sigh, lowering his head. "I know, but for some reason I feel as if something bad has happened to her."

That made the heroine chuckle and pat his neck gently. "Calm down, it's just your cat instincts that are kicking in. They hardly are right these days so there's nothing to worry about." She shrugged, focusing her stare on the Eiffel Tower.

Right now Chat should have been offended by her statement, but he knew she was accurate. Nowadays he was terribly troubled about why his chosen one wasn't answering him. He would barely sleep and would show up late to classes.

Ruffling his hair, he dropped his head to his knee, staring blankly at the concrete under him. "You're right. Hey, why don't we go get some ice-cream from the park? It may clear my mind a bit. " Lady's eyes glowed at the suggestion and she nodded, getting up.

"Sure! It doesn't look like as if anything is happening so we can call it a day." Smiling at her, they both landed behind a pole and de-transformed, their kwamies landing in their pockets.

"So, what flavour are you going to get?" Marinette sceptically tapped her chin, thinking. "Probably strawberry. It is one of my favourites after all." Nodding his head, he also told her what flavour he wanted to get and as they strolled through the park, a yell was heard from behind them.

They turned around, to be greeted with Nathaniel's panting form. "Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Marinette hugged his side as he grinned at both of them. "We were heading for some ice-cream. Do you want to join us?" Adrien questioned and he nodded eagerly, linking his arm with his girlfriend.

"What have you been up to?" Marinette asked, the three of them stepping on the mat of the store's entrance. "Nothing much, I was just taking a walk." He replied, all of them now staring at the ice-cream display.

Ordering their treats, they left for the park to sit on a bench and talk about anything. While taking their sweet time to eat and chat, a sudden beeping was heard and all attention was set on Adrien. Pulling out his phone, his face dropped and he quickly stood up.

"I-I'm sorry I need to answer this." He quickly muttered, walking a few meters away. Checking to be sure of the texter, he instantly went to keyboard mode, to type.

Adrien: Where have you been? I thought something bad had happened to you!

Waiting impatiently for a response, he tapped his foot on the ground, trying to calm his worrisome.

(Y/N): Something amazing happened! Quick question, what is the closest bakery to you?

Puzzled as he read her comment, he turned towards the direction of the entrance of the park, where Marinette's bakery was, only for his heart to drop.

 

"(Y/-(Y/N)?"

 

The said girl was staring down at her phone, typing on it right in front of the Dupain-Cheng building. A backpack was weighing her back and she was casually standing.

Not believing in his eyes, he looked back down at his phone, his fingers shaking as he tapped.

Adrien: It's called the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Why do you want to know?

As soon as he sent that message, he stared at the female outside the building, to see her reaction. She made a three-sixty turn, probably looking for something.

(Y/N): Can you go there, like, right now?

His eyes lit up and sudden joy burst through him. He bolted out the gates of the park, scaring the couple on the bench and leaving them questioning his odd behaviour.

How the hell did she end up in Paris?

His running was heard by the girl and once she turned around, they met face to face. Time seemed to freeze as their eyes met, their gaze locking.

Both of them a stuttering mess, they started walking up to each other, careful on their steps.

"A-Adri?" She whispered out, pointing her finger at him as she placed her phone in her back pocket. "(Y/-(Y/N)? Is that really you?" She nodded eagerly and they both engulfed themselves in a tight embrace.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm finally meeting my best friend!" She squealed in his shoulder, giggling as he buried his head in her neck. "(Y/N) wh-what are you doing here? In Paris I mean?"

They pulled away, smiles never fading from their faces.

"I am moving here!"

His face lost its colour as she said that and his jaw dropped. "You-You can't be serious..." All this seemed like a dream to him, he couldn't believe her.

"I am! That's why I wasn't answering for the past days. It was so sudden, we had to pack everything and set it all here. At first, I couldn't believe it either!"

He went right at her again, caging her with his arms and crushing her in another hug. "This is the best day ever! We are finally meeting in person and we will be seeing each other every day!"

A sigh left her lips as he let go of her and she cracked her back, her stuff still on it. "Wow, what hugs you give, huh?"

That only made him chuckle. "Why don't I take you on a tour around the city? I'm sure you haven't had the chance to look around when you came." He couldn't wait to talk more with her.

A frown creased her features as she looked down at her watch, and she lifted her head up, a sorrowful look being cast his way. "I have to go back. I need to unpack and help my parents out with the house." That made him nodded understandably.

Then, his eyes sparkled and without her knowing, a mischievous grin stretched across his lips for a mere second. "Can I walk you home at least? I want to know where you will be living."

She gave him a nod and they began towards a house a few blocks ahead of them. Before reaching, they stopped in front of a large building, her pointing her finger at it. "That's the school I'll be attending."

"No way! That's my school! I can't wait to go there with you." He smiled like a goofball, not believing his luck. "I'll be starting next week, so I won't come for these five days."

With a steady rhythm, they talked and laughed around, as they walked away to the (H/C) headed teen's house. Once they reached it, they stopped at the porch, looking at one another.

"This is going to be such an experience." She smiled, a blush creeping on Adrien's cheeks as she does so. "Y-Yeah... it'll be so fun to have you around now."

Giving each other one last hug, she unlocked the door and waved at him goodbye. Doing the same, the door shut closed and the blond began climbing down the steps.

Plagg's head popped out his jacket, looking at him with a surprised face. "Well, that was convenient!" The teen nodded, passing his hand through his hair. "Yeah..."

"Destiny really does want you two together!" That sentence made him pause and turn his focus on the house, more specifically a window. "I guess it does, doesn't it?"

Averting his gaze from the glass, it soon landed on his priceless ring and he fisted his hand, bringing it close to his eyes. "I think a certain feline will be visiting someone tonight..."

 

 

 

 

 

  
The wind blew past his hair as he kept staring at the girl chilling on her balcony, a blanket securely wrapped around her and a book in her hands.

With a small smirk playing on his lips, he silently and skillfully landed behind her, for only to lean beside her ear. "You know, I was waiting quite a long time to see you again~"

The book went flying in the air and the cover fell to the floor. (Y/N) was standing up, holding tightly her blouse as she looked at the intruder. "Chat Noir...?"

A bare whisper escaped her lips, making his smirk widen and walk up to her. "We meet at last, my princ-" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him close.

That made him flush a dark red, him frozen by the sudden contact of skin. "I'm so glad to finally see you again!" Since she was a bit shorter than him, she had to pull him down to her level and that ended with his head snuggling her chest.

His face couldn't turn any redder.

"W-Why didn't you tell me that you were moving to Paris?" He tried distracting himself before he did anything drastic in the situation he was in. Letting go of him, he had to hide the pout that was forming on his face and restrain himself from hugging her again. "Well... I wanted it to be a surprise!"

With a shake of his head, he gave her an eye roll and placed a gloved hand on his forehead, dramatically turning her way. "And when were you actually thinking of telling me?" Giggling silently at his demeanour, he heard her clear her throat. "I don't know, but I'm sorry for breaking your heart, miss."

He huffed, batting his eyes and keeping his head high. "You didn't just break it, dear. You completely shattered it!" A snort left her tightly closed lips and she fell on him, laughing her butt off.

He also began to laugh but not as much as her. Watching her as she clutched his leather shoulder, he couldn't help but start heating up all over.

So cute...

Brushing a tear with her finger away, she let out a sigh and gave her full attention back to Chat.

Not really knowing what to say, he leaned against the railing, taking in the view of her balcony. "You've got a nice view of the Eiffel Tower huh?" He began, looking at the said monument. Feeling her shoulder brush against his arm, he took a glance at her relaxed face, that also was looking at the direction of the tower.

"Yeah... I haven't visited it yet though." He gave her a side-look before a lopsided grin spread across his features. "I should take you at some point!" He remarked and she giggled, nodding slightly. "Maybe someday kitty-cat!"

A sudden thought concurred his mind and he shook his head, stepping away from the railing and turning to fully face (Y/N). Confused by his sudden move, she looked at him, waiting for him to say anything.

"Um... I know that this sounds pretty sudden and all but- I want to make everything clear and not suddenly become awkward." Tilting her head to him, she crossed her arms over her chest, motioning for him to continue. "I think it is best if we start over. I'm not quite sure we had the most charming introduction."

She pulled on a sceptic face, before extending her hand for him to shake. "Hello, my name is (Y/N) (L/N)! I just moved to Paris and I am 17 years old." Shaking her hand, he squeezed it gently before giving her a grin.

"And my name is Chat Noir! I am a superhero that saves Paris from evil besides my trusted partner Ladybug and I am also 17." They burst out laughing and sat on a packed up box that was still taped from the move.

"Oh (Y/N)... we're going to have such fun here in Paris!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while huh? Hope you weren't waiting too long. So, I know all this I is moving pretty fast but... there's a reason to all this. Trust me. Anywho, I'll try to update one more time this month but I can't promise you that I will. Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying this so far!


	9. Fuddled Thoughts (Your P.O.V.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Were you expecting it? I wasn't.

"I can't wait to see Adrien today!" The days once more flew by so fast, that (Y/N) didn't even realise that she was starting school again. "I hope his friends are nice." She mumbled, strolling through the streets, to reach the college.

A couple of minutes later, she could see from the horizon the big letters that spelt out the school's name. Taking a deep breath in, she stepped on the court yard for only to feel anxiety course through her.

She made a slow three-sixty, inspecting her surroundings carefully, before beginning to move towards the steps. All the students were chatting and laughing, enjoying their free time since the bell hadn't rung yet.

In her hands, she held tightly a flier with her schedule and timetable, since she did not know any of the teacher's names or the order of her lessons yet. Her nervousness began to kick in even more as people began to notice her and whisper to their friends.

"Hey there!" She squeaked loudly as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Flushing in embarrassment, she turned around to face a girl in all black with pink hair and a cap on her head. "Are you new around here?"

She seemed cool, so (Y/N) gained confidence and gave her a smile while adjusting the straps of her back-pack. "Yes, I am! What gave it away?" The girl grinned and pointed at her face, a sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. "I've never seen you before and you seem kind of nervous. Don't worry though. Everyone will welcome you with open arms!"

A sudden yell and whine was heard a few students away, which cut their small conversation short. "Sorry, I meant to say  _most_ of us will welcome you with open arms! There are some spoilt little brats that don't know what that means."

The whines started getting louder and more bitchy like, which made (Y/N) snort and wave her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it! I've faced way too many of those before, so I'm sure I have gained enough experience."

That made the girl in front of her chuckle and extend her arm to her. "The name is Alix! You're pretty cool and a nice person to hang around with...-" "-(Y/N)!" She nodded as she shook her hand and smiling brightly at her. "And a nice person to hang around with (Y/N)!"

"You seem like a pretty chill girl yourself, Alix!" Before they could even say anything else, a snobby voice heard only three steps away from them caught both their attention. "Oh look Sabrina! Alix got a new pet dog." Blinking at the blond's comment, (Y/N) pointed at herself while tilting her head.

"Are you talking about me?" She questioned and the Barbie doll cackled next to an orange haired girl. "What other dog is near to call it that?" Rolling her eyes at the attitude, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "They don't deserve your attention (Y/N). Why don't we head in?"

Shaking her head and giving Alix a small smile, she turned back to the yellow dressed student that smirked worse than an actual supervillain. "I'm sorry, what's your name, your majesty?" (Y/N) bowed down, making Alix gawk at her sudden change of character.

"Finally, someone who treats me like royalty! Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of the mayor! You need to know that my daddy can do whatever I tell him with one single phone call." She flipped her ponytail, with one hand on her hip.

The (H/C) headed female nodded, standing straight and playfully grinning. "I see. Well, just so you know Chloe! Don't judge when you don't know. Maybe you're right, maybe I am a dog but, how would you know? You don't even know my name!"

Chloe's eye twitched at the sudden outburst and people began to gather around. "Excuse me? Do you know who you are talking to?" (Y/N) only crossed her arms, shrugging. "Actually, I only know your name. And that's your fault. Try talking to others before giving them names. Do you even know who _I_  am?" Her lip quivered and she huffed, turning around and stomping away.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice called out, making the said girl look beside her to find Adrien. "Are you okay? I saw what just happened!" He gave her a side hug, making the girl chuckle at his worries. "I'm fine, but I should have said something more."

"Something more?! You just beast-moded Chloe! Girl, you are awesome!" Alix threw her arms in the air and students cheered from around, making (Y/N) blush and bow, which made some giggle. "So that Chloe is one of the 'not welcoming with open arms?' "

"Yep, but don't worry. Nearly nobody is like that. So you'll be good to go!" Adri rubbed the back of his neck in reassurance, hoping to relax the girl beside him. "That's cool, I've seen a lot worse situations, so I'll be okay!"

"OH MY GOD GIRL!!"

A kind of high pitched voice screamed and suddenly, a girl with curly brown-reddish hair was at her side. Phone in hand and smile on her lips, she seemed to have filmed the whole scene and was now pushing the gadget in the girl's face.

"And this is the hero of our school's ground people! The one who finally, except for Marinette of course, had the guts to speak the truth in Chloe's cake face. Tell me, what's your name?"

For some odd reason, (Y/N) felt the anxiousness come back as the camera was recording her every single move. Gulping, she managed to crack a smile before waving and shakily responded: "H-Hello, I-I'm (Y/N)."

The girl with the glasses pulled back the phone and turned it to her. "You heard if first my lovely viewers! Stay tuned with the Ladyblog to see more about the magical world we live in!"

Wait a second...  _THE LADYBLOG?!_

As she turned her phone off and placed it in her jacket (Y/N) gained back full confidence and smiled widely, looking at her. "You're Alya?! The creator of the Ladyblog?!" The girl now known as Alya grinned proudly, flipping her hair and nodding. "Why yes, this is she! And I guess you're the new student?"

Nodding at her, she scratched the back of her neck with shyness until she felt a comforting hand on her back, patting it slightly. "This is (Y/N) (L/N)! We're best friends!" Adrien's voice boomed from behind her and she grinned when he hugged her from behind.

"Wait what?" Alya seemed puzzled as she eyed both teens in front of her. A knowing smirk suddenly stretched on her lips and she made an 'o' shape with them. " _That_ best friend! And I wondered from where I had heard that name." Just like a few minutes ago another arm outstretched for her to shake. "Welcome to our school (Y/N)! It's going to be a  **great** year with you here."

The said girl giggled and a sigh of relief left her lips. Adrien subconsciously looked at Alya with a half-lidded look and questioned her suspicious behaviour. "What did Mari tell you?"  That only made her wink at him, which left the (H/C) headed girl confused."Oh nothing special, but...-"

A bluenette popped out from behind the crowd of people, panting as she rested on her knees. "S-Sorry for taking so long! It was hard to pass through all these students." Once seeing the familiar face she had been wanting to meet again, her face lit up and she walked towards her.

"Marinette!" She smiled and the pigtailed girl snapped her neck to her, beaming widely and she extended her arms to her. "Oh my god (Y/N)! You're the new student?" They hugged as she nodded, happy to see such a kind-hearted sweetheart on the same school grounds as her.

"Wait a second... you know each other?" Alya's index finger switched from (Y/N) to Marinette and they both nodded happily. "How? When? Where? Girl, I need all the deets!" Before the (H/C) headed girl could even let out a response, Adrien loudly laughed, startling everyone.

He placed his hand on the small of (Y/N)'s back and guided her by his side, pulling her close as a slight hint of nervousness dripped from his voice. "I-I think it's time for (Y/N) to be shown around the school. Don't you think Mari?"

Marinette seemed as if she had been shot with lightning when she jumped high. "Y-Yeah! You should totally take her on a tour of the building. You don't have much time." With that said, the girl with still Adrien's hand was directed towards the hallways and through every classroom, leaving behind everyone else. "Have you enjoyed your first day so far?"

She blinked, hearing his voice so out of the blue. Turning her head to him, she searched his face and finally nodded, a genuine smile now growing on his perfect face.

Wait  **what**?

Did she literally just think of him as a  **perfect**  face?

A dark shade of red began coating her cheeks and she let her gaze quickly fall on something in front of her, in an attempt to cool her down and distract her from such thoughts. "Is this the art room?" Her finger pointed to a slightly opened door, visible only some splashes of vibrant colour all over a white wall.

"Why yes! I guess I'll be seeing you here quite often, I suppose?" He already knew about her passion for art. Not specifically drawing but she adored photography and that was a form of art. She walked over to it and gently pushed the door open, for only to be greeted by a colourful wonderland. "Wow!"

Her breath got caught in her throat as she slowly twirled around in the empty classroom. Graffiti, paintings and designs were perfectly displayed on the wall whereas papers and papers of sketches, comic covers and stories laid across wooden tables.

This was her dreamland.

"This is a place where everyone can express themselves and be who they want to be." The blond explained, coming right next to her, who was now flipping through drawings and writings. "This is truly magnificent!" She breathed out, staring amazed at all the incredible works of pure art. "I never had anything like this at my old school!"

A sudden realization came crashing at her once she mentioned her previous school. She had let her friends behind. Amy and Jack were miles away and probably would stay like that until she graduated. The feeling of guilt and regret filled her heart and her eyes started warming up.

No! She would not be weak now, not in front of Adrien.

Rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, she looked up and gave Adrien a closed mouth smile and motioned for him to continue the tour. At one moment he seemed a bit concerned about her but once she let her eyes flutter for a brief second closed, he was back to normal.

Soon, they managed to see every room before the bell rang, meaning that it was time for the first period. Gladly she and Adrien were in the same class so they were able to sit together, since his friend, who she met in the room, Nino, didn't mind the change of seats and sat at the back.

Once the two teens rested themselves on the wooden bench, a high-snobby voice whined and appeared in the room.

_Great... she's in this class too._                                                                        

"No Adrikins! You cannot seriously be thinking about sitting next to this  _toad_!" She really had the guts to say that in front of her face. (Y/N) didn't seem affected though, as she had known how to handle a situation such as that one, but Adrien...

He seemed as if he was about to rip her head off.

He probably hadn't been in such circumstances like this one, so he also probably didn't know how to react. But why did he seem so affected with her being called a toad? Sure she was his best friend but it looked to her as if he was affectionate and an over-protective boyfriend.

Something fluttered in her heart as she once again thought of Adrien in that way. Why was she suddenly all lovey and gooey inside? Was she... was she beginning to form a schoolgirl  _crush_  on him?

She mentally chocked at the thought. She couldn't fall for her best friend! That was a rule everyone had to obey. It was completely different in the movies. Besides, she had romantic feelings for Chat.

**Right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school and you're as clueless as hell, huh? Let's see how these feelings will develop in the next chapters ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Emotions (Chat/Adrien's P.O.V.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii! I'm posting twice this month! Isn't this a pleasant surprise? (I hope it is)

What a wonderful day he had had! Adrien had spent all day introducing (Y/N) to his classmates and having fun with her. Over the moon would be an understatement. To the sun and back was his happiness that he had her in Paris.

"Too sad it's Friday..." He muttered with a small pout curving his lips. The (H/C) headed female giggled, lightly pushing his shoulder and smirking at him. "Don't worry... we'll see each other in two days time. You won't even realize how quickly the weekend will pass by." He nodded, though his mind disagreeing with her.

Without you, a minute feels like an hour...

A honk was heard and they both turned to a silver limousine, waiting impatiently for him. "Guess that's your queue. I better head off then as well." She patted his shoulder and saluted him with her two fingers. He stared mesmerized as she walked away, his heart thumping loudly in his ears.

He was falling hard for her! Way to fast for him to even realise that he's dropping.

The view out the vehicle's window didn't seem to help in distracting his mind. He kept on trying to remember when his feelings for (Y/N) had even began to grow, blooming into a beautiful flower, just like her~

God... he was flirting with his subconscious! How lower could he think?

"If it makes you feel any better, you could have some of my cheese!" Plagg's muffled voice was heard from the inside of his bag, the scent of Camembert reaching his comfort zone. He leaned more on the sill of the glass, waving his hand bored. "No thanks."

He almost felt sad for not having school the next day so he could see her again, but he tried to remind himself that he was going to visit her as Chat at some point these three days so... what was the problem? He wasn't supposed to feel that greedy when he was Adrien!

Turning to look at the black kwami, he watched as he ate a full block of cheese, enjoying its nasty flavour.

He was going to have a small talk with him when they went home.

 

 

"You what?" The blond nodded, blowing a golden lock of his hair away from his eyes. Plagg rubbed his eyes with his tiny paws, as he could not believe what he had just heard. "So let me get this straight... you are beginning to feel that way for her out of the costume?"

Adrien shrugged slightly, clasping his hands together. "Not as strongly of course but... yeah, I do. Is that not supposed to happen?" Plagg widened his eyes and rested his tiny back on the pillow behind him, seeming quite impressed. "That's actually a good sign! It means that she is, for sure, the right one for you."

He bended closer to the kwami, scrunching up his nose. "What do you mean by that exactly ?" A few seconds past by, before Plagg came up with an answer. "Well... if your attraction towards her is so strong that it actually allures you without your super senses, it means that your love for her is real!"

"Wow there...-" Adrien stood up from the bed subconsciously, not believing what his small fairy friend said. "Aren't you moving a bit too fast? I mean... love? Don't you mean like? As in I like her?" The kwami only shook its head, staring at his wielder's moves. "It seems to me as if you will be loving her very soon my friend!"

The model walked up and down his room, trying to process the whole situation. "But Plagg! Love is... love is such a heavy word! It has so much in it, so much strength and so much meaning. I-I'm not even dating her yet you think I am going to be in love with her soon?"

The small god of destruction rested its head on its arms, watching amused its wielder. "I guess you will have to ask her out then." Adrien looked dead on Plagg, all his nerves at the edge of snapping. "Asking out someone isn't as easy as that Plagg! I don't even know her long enough. And as Chat its even worse! I've only known her for a few weeks, maybe you could call it months."

His fingers tangled themselves in his hair and he tugged on it, trying to make himself believe that what he was hearing wasn't real. "What am I going to do?" He started biting his fingernails as if he was a teenage girl about to confess to her crush. It wasn't so irrelevant to what was going on.

"Why not ask Ladybug for advice? She did go through that faze herself." Adrien snapped his fingers and smiled, grabbing his phone and dialling her number. "Plagg you're a genius!" He placed the device against his ear, waiting for a voice to follow. "I know I am."

"Hello?" A groggy voice questioned, probably just woken up. "Hey Mari, were you sleeping?" Ruffling was heard in the background and giggling, probably Tikki's, was heard next to the speaker. "She was just having her afternoon nap. Do you want me to tell her anything? She just headed to the bathroom to wake herself up."

He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's actions. Typical Marinette. "Could you tell her to meet me at the Eiffel Tower a bit earlier for patrol? About an hour before?" Water splashing was next and groaning followed. "I hope it's worth it Agreste, but sure I can meet you there at seven."

"Thank you for sacrificing your precious time for me at such short notice, your majesty." She groaned louder and hang up, making him laugh louder and place his phone on his desk, sitting down on his spinny chair. "I hope Mari can help me..."

 

"So what was it you wanted me for?" Chat tensed up and stood on his feet, when he heard the voice he was waiting for. With a sharp in hail, he turned to face the curious bug, taking in her kind of distressed figure. "Well... Plagg said that I will start having deep, serious feelings for (Y/N) very soon." Ladybug nodded, crossing her arms and motioning for him to continue talking. "And when he said that, he meant loving feelings. As in I'll be in love with her very soon."

Her eyes widened and she had to hold the railing from behind her to steady herself. "You love her?" She muttered out, shocked and startled. He scratched the back of his neck, averting his gaze from hers. "Not now but, I guess soon." Her hand reached her forehead and she rubbed small circles, probably trying to soothe herself from hearing what she had just heard.

"Chat... love is a very powerful word. Heck, I don't even think I am going to feel that way towards Nathaniel." He waited for her to say a 'yet' next but she abruptly stopped, so he said it himself. "Yet?" A look at her face showed discomfort and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I don't think there will be a 'yet' Chat."

Silence floated in the cool air and he debated whether saying anything, but she beat him to it. "Nathaniel and I won't be together for very much longer." His eyes widened and he took a tentative step closer to her. "Mari... what happened?"

Her hand distinctively shot up to her arm and she held it, tightly. "I just... I don't feel that same passion we had way back when we first started to date. That flame... is now flickering, ready to blow out." He stared horrified, afraid to ask what he had in mind.

"Do-Do you think that will happen with me and (Y/N) once we do what we have to do?"

She gave him a broken smile, full of compassion and apology. "Chat... what you and (Y/N) will probably share is going to be completely different compared to what me and Nath once had. Every relationship has it's uniqueness. I can't answer that question. I'm sorry." He nodded, feeling guilty for his friend.

Knowing what he had to do next, he spread his arms wide, waiting for Marinette to reach him. "Come here." She nodded lazily, unshed tears evident under her eyelids. He wrapped her with a warm embrace as he felt her shake and let out a soft sob. "I-I don't know what happened. I can't... I don't... I-" He shushed her and let her grip his waist tighter and he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry Mari."

And that's how they spent the rest of the night. Her explaining her tragic love story with Nathaniel and him not having the guts to ask her for what he had actually come for.

 

"What a night..." He brushed his locks of gold hair away from his view and sat down on his desk chair, transforming back to Adrien. "It's too sad that Marinette and Nathaniel are breaking up. Unfortunately though, sometimes life is just as cruel." Plagg's words got stuck in his head for a good while and he couldn't help but get frightened.

"Plagg... what will happen if that's the case for mine and (Y/N)'s future?" He turned to face the small fairy and he only shook its head, a solemn look as an only answer. "There's nothing we can do, really. We just have to hope that it will work out." He knew the kwami was right and he just prayed to God that (Y/N) was finally the one that would permanently be staying in his life.

"Do you want to see her?" Plagg's words surprised him, as he hardly ever willingly transformed his wielder. "Are you sure? I mean, I would love to go but, aren't you tired?" The kwami lazily waved a hand in disbelief, munching on another slice of Camembert. "This will be enough for me to stay energized all night. That is unless you do the dirty..."

Adrien shook his head, a small smile stretching his lips. "Thanks, Plagg. (Y/N) will make me feel much better. And maybe with her, I can think of a solution." Standing up, he spoke the magic words and with a gush of wind, he was back in clad leather.

Quickly jumping on the window's sill, he made sure that the door was shut and he took off, the now dark sky the only thing he could see. With a flick of his stick, he extended himself high in the air and shot his body up a tall building, where he began to fastly run to her welcoming house.

 

Taking in a deep breath, his head rose up, as if he smelt something like an animal would do. Widening his eyes, his ears suddenly stood up and the corners slightly turned pink. His tongue lolled out of the corner of his mouth and his pupils turned into cat slits for a few seconds.

Standing on all fours, like a cat would, he breathed in once more, an enthralling scent taking over his nostrils. He hummed, the aroma alluring him and guiding him towards a certain roof until he stopped dead in his tracks and realized.

That was (Y/N).

He held his head in his hands, trying to calm his senses. His system had seemed to turn into panic mode, as everything inside of him seemed to scream at him to go to her.

While trying to cool off and relax, it soon dawned to him that the fragrance he was sniffing moments ago was actually (Y/N)'s natural body scent. It was one of the effects the heat he was going through was making him have.

He could smell her scent from miles away and feel addicted until he transformed back to his civilian form. He didn't know what to do!

What he definitely knew, though, was that when he was turned into his alter ego, he wouldn't be able to be in control.

Letting his heart guide him towards where it felt like home, he had soon found himself knocking on a glass door, waiting impatiently for his favorite civilian to unlock his passage to her warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooofff, poor Mari. Let's just hope nothing like that happens to Chat and the Reader...


End file.
